Lacklustre feathers of soft wings
by Pitta
Summary: Pit's quest starts when Kite falls ill. His task: Get all the ingredients for the medicine. But for that, he has to go to the Underworld. Will Pit be on time? Or will he be too late? Sequel to Trainee in Trouble.
1. Chapter 1 - the lawsuit

**Yeah, I'm back with the sequel to ****_Trainee in trouble_****. If you haven't read it yet, there are two things to do:**

**One: Go read it, cause it's an exciting story, but with really poor grammar.**

**Two: Here comes a summary. SPOILER:**

* * *

_Pit gets the task to take Kite as his trainee. They go to earth, but Kite gets kidnapped. Pit tries to save her, but gets stuck too. The kidnapper is Jack Harrison, a scientist who wants to do research to the angels and eventually take over the world. Jack loves to make his own stories about the angels. He blames Palutena for abusing Kite and makes Pit and Kite a couple against their will. This ends up with a fake kiss, leaving the two angels confused about their feelings. Eventually they fall really in love with each other (yes, Kite is a Mary Sue). At a moment, Pit finds out the Kite's dark history: she is created by Hades to kill hundreds of angels. She had escaped the underworld, but sometimes, her dark side takes over her mind and is she dangerous. A day, Palutena comes to the rescue, but becomes captured too to save Pit's life. Meanwhile, Jack creates an own angel by Pit's and Kite's DNA, called Lex. Jack also starts making an angel army. Lex is being a pervert and has a crush on Kite. This ends up Pit and Lex fighting over Kite. At a time, the army of the heavens comes to the rescue and starts a war with the created angels. That time, Kite's dark side takes over and she kills Dyntos' general Woody. Finally, Pit manages to kill Lex. Kite manages to kill Jack too, but gets badly injured. But she survives it and becomes a real light angel and becomes co-general of Palutena's army._

* * *

**Now the real story: Lacklustre feathers of soft wings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters. I only own Kite and the other OCs. Want to use Kite in your own fanfic? Send me a PM with a request and you will get the permission.**

**I hope you will like it and make some reviews! And I'm Dutch so my English isn't that good.**

It was a beautiful day. Pit was back in Angel Land for a month now. His wounds were fully recovered and his dreams were better. Kite was almost healed too; she had only a scar at her flank. Pit closed the door of his wardrobe. He wore decent clothes, because Kite had to come to court today. She was accused by Dyntos for murdering his general Woody Pinetimber. Pit felt sorry for Kite. Although the Blackhawk was past, Kite still couldn't follow a normal life. The door went open and Kite walked in.

'Hi Pit,' said she and gave a short kiss on his cheek. It was quite normal she walked around in Pit's house, since they had a relationship.

'Hi Kite. I thought you were with lady Palutena,' said Pit.

'Yes, but she asked me to pick you up.' Pit looked at the angel. She wore a short grey dress and a grey blazer. Beside togas, angels also had blazers. Kite's silver laurel crown shone in the sunlight through the window.

'Have you slept well?' asked Pit. Kite shook her head.

'No, I'm afraid. Capital punishment is still allowed, even after lady Palutena's fierce protest,' sighed Kite.

'They don't execute you. The only reason that still exist is cause of the Hades procedure.' Pit softly hold Kite's cheek.

'I have faith in you and lady Palutena. It will be good, you should know that,' said he. 'Understood?' Kite nodded slowly her head.

'Kite Elanie Whitehawk!' called someone from outside.

'Oh, let's go,' said Kite and Pit followed her to his front door. When Pit opened the door, his front yard was chock-full of angels. They all looked strict and accompanied the two angels to a chariot. Pit knew they were Bateleurs, the policemen of the Skyworld.

'Apparently Dyntos is quite upset about his loss,' said Pit.

'Yes, but it was not totally my fault,' said Kite.

'Tell that to lord Zeus, miss,' snapped one of the angels. Kite was surrounded by the angels during the ride to Zeus' temple. Pit, Kite and the Bateleurs stepped out.

'I have to go. See you in the courtroom,' said Kite and give a goodbye kiss.

'Yes, so...good luck...' said Pit and saw Kite walking away with the Bateleurs. He walked up the stairs of the temple and went through the great doors. The hall was filled with angels. Pit saw Tawn and Ara and joined them.

'Oh, hi Pit!' said Ara happy.

'How are you feeling?' asked Tawn.

'Well, I feel OK. I just try to forget the whole thing...' Someone bumped into Pit and he turned his head.

'Watch what you're doing!' snapped a black-haired angel girl with sapphire coloured wings. But she was the one who bumped into me, thought Pit. But before he could say anything, the girl walked irritated away. Pit gave an uncomprehending to Ara and Tawn.

'That was Maggie-Jayne,' said Tawn. 'She was Woody's girlfriend.'

'But Woody had a relationship with a human, hadn't he?' asked Ara, but Tawn shook his head.

'No, Woody had a angel-angel relationship. I think she is only a bit upset about Woody.'

'Ah, that explains it,' said Pit. The door to the courtroom opened and Pit walked in. He had to sit in a special section, because he had to speak. Lawsuits in the Skyworld went different than on Earth. The prosecutor was most of the time a god. The accused had a lawyer, also a god. The judge was Zeus, the god of the gods. Instead of only witnesses, also relatives had to speak. Pit looked to the chair right to him. A dark-skinned angel took a seat.

'Hi Frigate, what are you doing here?' asked Pit to Ares' general.

'I was witness of Kite's attack on Woody,' answered he.

'Is it positive for her?' asked Pit.

'Well, she indeed killed him, but she was really desperate. Woody maltreated her for no reason. She was on our side, until she killed him.'

'I hope they understand her. I'm just a bit nervous.'

'Don't worry. I am sure she will win. I have faith in her lawyer.'

'Yes, it's lady Palutena,' said a voice to Pit's left side. Pit and Frigate turned their heads: It was Maggie-Jayne.

'We all know she plays a dirty game with lord Zeus,' said she.

'That's not true,' defended Pit immediately by habit. He still was as loyal as normal to his goddess.

'Euh, Pit? It IS true lady Palutena is lord Zeus favourite daughter, what can be some positive influence,' shrugged Frigate. 'But calling it a dirty game is also gushy.'

'Yes, and? That murderer deserves to die! She didn't only kill my boyfriend, my brother was on a mission when she attacked Dyntos' army. I have never heard of him again.'

'I'm sorry for your love, but that was Hades' fault. Kite doesn't deserve to die.' Maggie-Jayne turned prudish her head, away from Pit. There is no discussion possible with her, thought Pit. He saw Tawn climbing a podium and asked the attention.

'Well, angels. Today we are here to find justice for the murder case of Woody Pinetimber. Kneel down for our lord and judge, lord Zeus, god of the sky.' Pit and the other angels kneeled down when a golden door opened and Zeus walked to the judge's desk. He made a hand sign for the angels to stop kneeling.

'Today we have; our prosecutor, lord Dyntos...' Another door went open and Dyntos took place behind another desk. This was the first time his clothes weren't dirty.

'And our lawyer, lady Palutena with the accused, Kite Elanie Whitehawk,' finished Tawn.

'Blackhawk!' yelled Maggie-Jayne angry when Kite and Palutena walked in. Pit looked angry at the angel next to him.

'Shut up,' hissed he. Kite and Palutena took a seat. Pit looked at Kite. She was quite calm, although her fear was visible.

'May this lawsuit be fair and righteous,' said Tawn. The lawsuit was officially opened.

**-Pitta**


	2. Chapter 2 - witnesses and relatives

**Hurrraaayyy Palutena in Super Smash Brothers! The anime was AWESOME! I want more animes like her trailer and Palutena's revolting dinner. Anyway, my second chapter is finished.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

Dyntos cleared his throat.

'I, Dyntos, suspect Kite Elanie Whitehawk for murdering the angel Woody Pinetimber. Do you confess?' Kite and Palutena looked at each other. Palutena made a nod and Kite stood up.

'Yes, I confess, although I can't remember it.' Kite sat down again.

'Oh, well...that was easy...right let's go to the judgeme...' Palutena stood up immediately.

'Ho, wait a second. You haven't even asked her about her background. I demand listening first to relatives and witnesses.' You are good, thought Pit.

'Okay then. The first speaker is...' Maggie-Jayne stood up.

'I want to tell you my story,' said she and walked to a desk. No, don't do that, thought Pit. Whatever she was going to say, it wouldn't be good for Kite.

'I am Maggie-Jayne Westfield. I knew Woody; I was his girlfriend. Have you, Kite, ever thought about me? About the scars in everyone's heart Woody's death made? And not only Woody. Think about all the other hundreds of angels you killed! Think about them! My brother, Shrike, is probably killed by the feared Raptor Claws of the bloodthirsty Blackhawk...' Kite started weeping in despair.

'I am so s...s...sorry,' sobbed she. 'I never wanted to. It's Hades fault. He maltreated me. I was forced to do awful things. I thought I could live a new life when they cured me, but it still haunts me.'

'Lame excuse! Does that bring all those angels back? Tell me, does it?' Maggie-Jayne was fierce against Kite.

'ENOUGH!' shouted Zeus suddenly and a loud thunderclap filled the courtroom. Everyone became immediately quiet.

'This is about Woody's death, so who was a real witness?' asked he. Frigate stood up.

'I was, lord Zeus,' said he and walked to the desk Maggie-Jayne just left.

'First of all, I want to point out Woody was actually maltreating Kite. It was the war against the created angels. Kite was helping us to defeat the created angels. She protected the real angels, although we didn't trust her. Woody was trying to take her down from the beginning. Kite was desperate. She cried, prayed and begged to him to stop, but he continued attacking. At a point, Kite had enough of it or something and stabbed him to death with the blades of a Hawkeye Bow. Then her whole brain went out of control or something and she became an enemy as well. Euh, this is everything I saw.'

'Thank you Frigate,' said Palutena. 'At last I have my own general to speak out.' Pit stood up and alternated Frigate.

'I know Kite. I assist her since she became my trainee. We were stuck together, but I trust her. She didn't act like she was a feared murderer. And she never wanted to kill me. I saw what happened when her dark side took over. Her eyes got a dark glow and she just was not...herself. She told me how horrible those moments were and she couldn't remember what happened before the fight with Jack Harrison. Please people, this angel has been through a lot. Don't give her more problems.' Pit made a nod to Kite and Palutena and went back to his chair.

'Through a lot, huh? What is "a lot"?' asked Dyntos. Kite sighned.

'It's painful to talk about, but I think I don't have a choice.' Kite closed her eyes and started telling.

_'__Please, keep me alive!' begged the wounded angel before Kite. A feeling of regret filled her heart. This madness had to stop. I am totally done with Hades, the underworld, this life, thought she and dropped her weapon. Hades could shut up with his lunatic desire to collect all kinds of angel wings._

_'__What are we doing here, Kitty?' said Hades behind her. Kite turned shocked her head._

_'__L...Lord Hades...' stuttered she._

_'__Why did you stop ripping his wings off?' asked he. Kite didn't answer. _

_'__Aww...Kitty lost her tongue.' Hades walked to her. 'Is this mutiny? Or...are you forgotten how to rip a wing off?' whispered he in her ear. Kite startled when she felt Hades' long nails stroking from her neck to her upper back. He stopped at the place between her wings._

_'__I will show you how,' grinned Hades and Kite's eyes became wide. He stabbed his sharp nail in her flesh and Kite screamed. The pain was unbearable._

_'__First, you search for the wing joint...' He moved his nail through her pale skin to her left wing. Kite clenched her fist to ease the pain, but it didn't help._

_'__PLEASE! STOP!' cried she._

_'__And then you cut through the...' Hades stabbed his nail deeper._

_'__NO!'_

_'__What? Must I go further?' mocked he._

_'__NO!'_

_'__I can't hear you.'_

_'__PLEASE! LET IT STOP!' begged Kite with tears in her eyes._

_'__Do you rip that little angel's wings off?' asked he._

_'__I WILL!' shouted Kite desperately. Hades pulled his nail back and Kite sighed in relief._

_'__So, show me the killer inside you,' said he and Kite grabbed her Raptor Claws. The victim was still bleeding and too weak to go away._

_'__You don't have to do it!' shouted the angel to Kite. Kite followed Hades' orders and continued ripping. Meanwhile, Hades was licking Kite's blood from his nail. How disgusting, thought Kite. She cut through the last sinew and separated the angel and his wings. The angel made a shrill sound and died._

'Then I escaped the underworld and came here,' said Kite. Everyone was silent, because of her story.

'What intense...' was the only thing Dyntos could say.

'See, and that's the reason you always should check somebody's background story,' said Palutena.

'Okay, then let's go to the judgement,' said Dyntos. Kite looked alarmed at Pit. She knew this was over. She knew she had to pay and Pit feared the same. Zeus cleared his throat.

'I have heard all the speakers and the accused herself. I made my decision based on the situation and personal background. May it be righteous.' Pit could eat his own fingers in suspense.

'I hereby declare Kite Elanie Whitehawk...'

**What will it be? See it in the next chapter.**

**-Pitta**


	3. Chapter 3 - the judgement

**My third chapter of this story! Thanks to all my reviewers, especially my loyal reviewer That one Mudkip.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

'Guilty,' said Zeus.

'What!' shouted Pit. Kite let sadly her head hung down. She lost, although it was expectable.

'And which punishment does she deserve? Did I mention she killed hundreds of angels?' asked Dyntos, who seemed to enjoy it. Nothing horrible, please nothing horrible, begged Pit in his thoughts.

'The penalty I impose is...some rest and a prescription to go to a psychiatrist.' Pit and Kite brightened up. That wasn't even a punishment, but some advise.

'But she KILLED people!' protested Dyntos.

'This is my decision and this lawsuit is over,' said he and slammed his hammer on the desk. The lawsuit officially ended. Tawn climbed the podium.

'This lawsuit is over. For snacks and drinks, you can go to the hall you came from,' said he and pointed at the door. The courtroom slowly became emptier and emptier. Pit stood up and ran to Kite. He hugged her.

'I'm so glad you didn't get a punishment,' said Pit.

'Yeah, me too,' said she. 'Thank you lady Palutena!'

'You're welcome Kite,' smiled Palutena. Pit started wondering. Was she really cheating? No, that was impossible. The always honest goddess of light cheating? But how could it be a murderer of hundred angels didn't get any punishment?

'Lady Palutena?' asked Pit.

'Yes?'

'I thought Kite would get a punishment. It makes me wondering why she can just walk free. And I am happy with that, but still. And Maggie-Jayne said you have influence on lord Zeus.' Palutena seemed to seek an answer.

'Well, you see. Lord Zeus knows what he's doing. I have only...explained what happened to Kite during that fight and her whole background story. He understood the situation, but she had indeed killed Woody, so he had to declare her guilty.'

'Ah, I get it,' said Pit.

'So, let's go for a drink!' said Kite and pointed at the door.

'Well, success you two,' chuckled Palutena and disappeared. Pit and Kite walked to the hall. Pit went to the drinks table to order two drinks and Kite went to the restrooms to refresh her face. When Pit walked with his drinks through the hall, he saw Dyntos and Maggie-Jayne talking.

'Not yet. I want to know something. Something very important,' said Maggie-Jayne and Dyntos handed something, but Pit couldn't see what. Pit wondered where she was talking about, but his attention went to something else: finding a place to drink. He found stand table and quickly, his best friends joined him.

'Are you that thirsty?' asked Ara and pointed at the two with lemonade filled cups.

'Oh, no. The other is for Kite, I hope you don't mind if she joins us too.'

'No problem,' shrugged Tawn.

Kite closed the tap and swept the water out her face with a towel. She felt as good as new. But when she intended to open the door, the door swung open with a clash. Not her, thought Kite when she recognised the sapphire wings and long black hair.

'Give me some rest,' snapped Kite and intended to leave the room, but Maggie-Jayne closed the door.

'I want to talk, Blackhawk,' said she curtly.

'Don't call me that,' answered Kite and tried to walk away, but she received a slap in her face.

'Ouch! Are you crazy?!' shouted Kite.

'You. Talk!' shouted she. 'It's important!'

'What then?' sighed she.

'My brother Shrike,' said Maggie-Jayne and Kite became silent. 'I just want to know: did you kill him?' Kite took a seat on the ground. What should she say? She had indeed killed him.

'Do you want the truth?' asked Kite.

'Of course I want the truth,' spat Maggie-Jayne. 'What happened to Shrike!' She looked very desperate. Kite knew her answer wouldn't make her feel better.

'I...indeed killed him,' said Kite finally and Maggie-Jayne grabbed her own hair.

'No! Shrike!' cried she.

'But...I have to say he was a strong fighter.' Maggie-Jayne looked up.

'What do you mean?' asked she.

'He resisted the whole time. I couldn't disarm him, he was too strong. I finally took him down to the ground, but he still resisted. The most angels are weaklings, but he fought back.' Kite showed her the scar at her shin. 'He caused this scar, but he was not strong enough. His wings hang on a wall in the underworld.' Maggie-Jayne gasped and sought hold.

'May that scar hurt a lot, you filthy killing machine! Go away!' shouted she.

'Thank you,' said Kite, who was happy she could go.

Pit saw Kite and waved at her, so she could see him. She walked to him and took place next to her boyfriend.

'Here is you drink,' said Pit and Kite grabbed the cup with lemonade.

'Oh hi Kite, how are you?' asked Ara.

'With me? Well fine, but I think I just broke Maggie-Jayne's heart. She asked for her brother and I kinda...well let me say...killed him.'

'No, it was the Blackhawk, who did that,' said Tawn. 'You are Kite Whitehawk.' Kite smiled a bit.

'Uhu, the Blackhawk has black hair, black wings and red eyes. You have brown hair, white wings and green eyes,' added Pit. Kite smiled wider.

'You guys are awesome,' said she.

'Duh, we know we're awesome!' said Ara. Kite intended to drink, but it was hit out of her hands. The lemonade poured on Kite's and Pit's clothes.

'What the underworld is wrong with you!' shouted Pit and turned his head.

'Not you again!' shouted Kite.

'Oh, I'm so sorry!' said Maggie-Jayne exaggerated. 'I will get a new one for you,' said she with a creepy smile. Pit and Kite looked uncomprehending.

'Something is wrong with that girl,' said Ara.

'She was really fierce against you during the lawsuit,' said Tawn to Kite. In no time, Maggie-Jayne walked towards the four angels with a new drink. She handed Kite the cup and walked off.

'What does she think of herself...' murmured Kite and drank her drink empty.

'Anyway, Kite?' asked Pit. Kite looked up.

'Yes?' Pit began to blush.

'It's a clear night tonight and I found a beautiful place. W..would you l..like to watch falling s..stars with m..me?' stuttered he. He cursed himself for still being shy, although they had had a relation for a month now. Ara and Tawn made a "aww" face. Kite gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'Of cour...' But she couldn't finish her sentence.

**What will happen?**

**-Pitta**


	4. Chapter 4 - the medicine

**Another chapter! This school year is almost finished, so I get less homework. And less homework means more writing :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

Kite gasped for air and grabbed at her stomach. She dropped to her knees and groaned.

'Kite!' shouted Pit worried and tried to keep her up, but he failed. Kite closed her eyes and fell on the ground with a smack. Pit shook her, but she gave no reaction.

'Kite! Can you hear me!' shouted Pit. Kite was convulsing, gurgling and coughing. Tawn lay his hand on her chest and felt her heart rhythm.

'It's irregular. Something is really wrong with her!' said he alarmed and Pit lifted Kite up. The three angels ran to the hospital section of Zeus' temple. They laid her on a bed and Tawn called a doctor. Kite opened her eyes and looked anxiously at Pit. She made a suffocating cough.

'That doesn't sound good. She's gonna vomit,' said Ara and grabbed the first bucket she found. It was just on time: Kite coughed up blood. Fortunately, it was not much, but it was still not a healthy sign. Pit kept Kite upright and knocked at her back to prevent asphyxia. All the sounds she could make were nauseating gurgles and coughs. The door flew open and a doctor walked quickly in, followed by Tawn. The doctor ran to Kite and took her hand.

'Shh...calm down,' appeased he and took off her blazer, so Kite's arm was exposed. That was quite difficult, because she was still convulsing. He pulled out a needle and injected her with a sedative.

'Don't worry,' said he to her. 'Just relax.' Kite's breathe became regular and she stopped convulsing. She relaxed all her muscles and dropped semiconscious her head in the pillow.

'Is she all right?' asked Pit worried.

'No, she is anything but all right,' answered the doctor. 'What happened exactly?'

'She collapsed and convulsed and even threw up blood,' said Pit. The doctor turned Kite so she lay with her wings upwards. She was awake, but she didn't seem to perceive anything. He felt several places down her spinal cord. Kite made a weak twitch when the doctor pressed the space between her wings.

'That is a very sore space. She even reacts when she is semiconscious.'

'That's from years ago by Hades, but this has no relation to what happened those years ago.'

'Ok, right. Thanks for the information,' said the doctor and sought further. He stopped at the middle of her back.

'I feel the throbbing of a vein what normally doesn't throb. It looks like something affects her central nervous system. Have you see her doing something strange? Does she have epilepsy? Did she use ambrosia?' The drink of the gods may be healthy for god and angel, but ambrosia was only healthy for gods. For angels, especially young angels, was it an overdose of medicines.

'No, don't forget she is co-general of Palutena's Army. If someone cares about purity, it's lady Palutena,' said Ara.

'This looks suspicious like poisoning,' concluded the doctor.

'She was drinking lemonade. Maggie-Jayne hit her lemonade out her hands and gave her...huh...just wait a sec!' Pit's eyes became wide. Of course Maggie-Jayne had put something in her lemonade! She was angry about the outcome of the lawsuit and about her brother, so she thought to take down Kite!

'Maggie-Jayne poisoned Kite by revenge!' shouted Pit angry. 'If I see that bitch again!'

'Ho, wait a second there, sonny,' sounded a familiar voice. Pit turned his head and saw Dyntos appearing.

'Lord Dyntos? What are you doing here?' asked Tawn.

'Watching if Maggie-Jayne did well. But seeing Kite in this position tells me my poison acts immediately.' answered he. Anger boiled over in Pit's mind.

'So you made that poison and commanded Maggie-Jayne to administer it to Kite!' shouted Pit angry. 'That's really wicked for a god! I thought you were at our side!'

'I'm not the silly one. I'm just giving justice, because I lost my faith in lord Zeus.'

'Kite got the judgement she deserved!' shouted Pit.

'That's no use anymore. This poison is made of Medusa's blood. The poison will fill Kite's whole wings in exactly fifty hours. After fifty hours, she will be as good as dead, since an angel's life force hides in the wings. She must be honoured to die this way, because we all know Medusa was killed years ago. This was the last bit blood she had left.' Dyntos made a creepy laugh. Pit pitched into the god and grabbed him at the collar of his toga. Ara, Tawn and the doctor pulled Pit back.

'Which angel dares to attack a god,' said Dyntos offended.

'Which god dares to kill an angel! Only Hades and Medusa. You are as bad as Hades!' Pit was really angry.

'Don't be so quick-tempered. There IS an antidote,' grinned he.

'What is it?' asked Pit.

'It is very hard to find,' answered Dyntos.

'I demand to know!' said Pit. He was willing to do everything to save Kite.

'You know what? I make a trial of this to test your love for a murderer. I give you the ingredients and you have to find them and give your girl the medicine within fifty hours.'

'I will do it,' said Pit steadfastly. Tawn and Ara lay a hand on his shoulder.

'And so do we!' yelled they in unison.

'Are you sure?' asked Dyntos. The three angels nodded.

'Of course we are sure,' said they.

'This do you need for the first ingredient,' said Dyntos and an ancient Greek jar appeared in his hands. He gave it to Pit. The jar was empty, so it was obvious they had to put something in the jar. It was sealed with a tightly stretched skin.

'What must we get?' asked Ara.

'The venom of an albino Shemum,' said Dyntos and the three angels looked anxious at each other. Shemums were winged snakes, hiding in amphoras. But Shemums are only found at a certain place.

'But...for that we must go to the underworld!' said Tawn.

**-Pitta**


	5. Chapter 5 - to the underworld

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

'You're right,' said Dyntos. The underworld was not nothing. It was literally a hell for angels. It crawled of underworld monsters. Fortunately, their numbers were considerably decreased, since Hades' vanishing, but it was still dangerous.

'We can do it,' said Pit. 'There is only one thing...'

'And that is?' asked Ara.

'I have no idea how a albino Shemum looks like,' said Pit.

'You silly head. An albino Shemum is a white Shemum with yellow wings. While common Shemums have a nasty venom, the venom of an albino Shemum has healing properties. You should have known that,' said Dyntos.

'He is not the smartest one,' said Tawn.

'Hey!' said Pit offended. 'I can think too.'

'Thinking is for you: talk like lady Palutena and imitate her,' mentioned Ara.

'Anyway, thank you lord Dyntos,' said Pit.

'We can't lose time,' said Tawn impatient. Pit made a nod as a sign of understanding. He walked to Kite and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

'We are gonna safe you,' said he, but Kite didn't seem to perceive it. They ran out the hospital room and Tawn called a Pegasus with chariot after he picked up his Zeus' bow. They flew to Palutena's temple and Pit rushed inside to seek his Palutena's bow.

'Pit, what are you doing?' asked Palutena when he rushed past her.

'No time, Kite is poisoned by lord Dyntos and I go to the underworld to safe her,' said he.

'WHAT?!' shouted Palutena. Pit grabbed his Palutena's bow, left her temple and let a worried and confused goddess behind. The next stop was Viridi's temple. It was the first time in years Pit visited Viridi. Ara and Pit entered Viridi's temple.

'Hi Viridi!' said Pit.

'Pit? What brings you here?' asked Viridi confused.

'I hope you don't mind if I borrow my Viridi's bow for a while,' said Ara.

'Wait, were are you going?'

'To the underworld! I will visit you soon,' said Pit and the two angel walked out.

'Uh?' said Viridi, also confused. 'Whatever...' Pit and Ara climbed again in the chariot and the three angels rode to the overworld first. Pit got a dislike to the overworld, since he was captured to participate in scientific researches. The humans had received the news about Jack Harrison's dead and the truth from Henry and Felix. They decided to leave the Skyworld alone, out of fear for another deadly battle with the pantheon. Governments even outlawed it to do research for the heavens. The chariot soared among the clouds to the deep dark abyss, which leaded to the underworld. Tawn headed for the abyss, but the three angels fell almost out the chariot when the Pegasus suddenly stopped. The white horse neighed and hovered with its golden wings.

'Come on Sky,' said Tawn and tried to gain control over the Pegasus, but the flying horse refused to go further.

'He smells danger,' said Tawn. 'We have to fly further.' He dropped the reins and sprang out the chariot. Pit and Ara did the same. They spread their wings at the same time and glided through the air. Pit's feathers were fully grown back after his wing clipping. He saw the Pegasus turn around and fly back.

'Pit, you've been the most in the underworld, so you take the lead,' said Tawn and Pit nodded. Pit folded his wings against his body and started a nosedive. This will spare some time, thought Pit. His speed skyrocketed, so did the air pressure. Shemums were only found in tartarus. Some people claimed it would take ten days for an anvil to reach the tartarus, but this was untrue. Yes, it was deep in the underworld, but able to reach in ten minutes. Pit reduced speed to prevent squashed lungs.

'We are almost there!' said Pit when the darkness got a red glow. They flew underneath the rocky ceiling of the earth.

'Shemums hides in amphoras, so an abandoned temple is the best option,' said Ara.

'I know a temple I visited decades ago,' said Pit and they headed for a large floating island in a lava river. A noise reached the angels ears.

'Did you hear that?' asked Ara a bit afraid. It sounded like a whale.

'Yes, I have heard this before, but I can't classify it...' said Pit. Tawn looked backwards.

'Euh, guys. I think I know what that noise make. LOOK!' shouted he and the two other angels looked backwards too. A giant flying whale headed for the angels.

'BELUNKA!' shouted Ara and started firing arrows at the green purple monster. It opened his beak and tried to snatch one of the angels. The angels flew in different directions to distract the Belunka.

'You're gonna die!' yelled Pit and stabbed his blade in its fin. The Belunka made a deep noise by pain and slapped Pit away with his fins. Pit quickly found balance and landed on its back. Tawn had hit the monster in its eye with an arrow and the Belunka crashed down. Pit ran over its back to its head and shot him through the head, killing it. Pit took off before it reached the lava. He gave Ara a high-five.

'We did it!' yelled she happy. They flew further to the temple on the floating island. With a soft thud landed the angels one the rocky floor.

'We made it to the underworld,' said Tawn.

'Yes, this is the temple I meant. The last time I visited it, unwilling of course, it crawled of Shemums. That's because here are many amphoras stored.'

'So, let's go!' said Pit and the angels ran upstairs to the abandoned temple.

**-Pitta**


	6. Chapter 6 - the albino Shemum

**Uhf...nothing special to say. Just my next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

They entered the abandoned temple and looked around. It was chockfull of dusty golden amphoras.

'Ok, this is the plan: comb each and every amphora in this building,' said Tawn. Pit split his bow in two parts. In this way, he could immediately attack if a Shemum fell out an amphora.

'Let's start,' said Pit and the angels started upturning vases. Tawn's and Ara's amphoras were empty. Pit turned a amphora upside down and something plumped on the ground: It was a Shemum. It hissed angry at Pit and reared up like a cobra. Its little wings were unfolded and it opened threatening his beak.

'IEKS!' shouted Ara and stepped backwards. Pit immediately beheaded the snake before he could have been bitten by its enormous fangs.

'Pit? How dangerous is Shemum venom?' asked Ara. 'I've never been bitten.'

'I've heard it's not deadly but...euh Pit? Do you have experience?' asked Tawn.

'I can't even count the times I've been bitten by these nasty creatures,' said Pit and upturned a empty amphora. 'Shemum venom is indeed not deadly, but is also not innocuous. A bite of a Shemum is quite painful and its venom causes muscle acidification. And sometimes you will feel nauseous or dizzy, but it is note like you're dead within a minute.' Pit heard Ara swallowing. They continued upturning amphoras. Tawn found one with five Shemums inside. The other two angels came in action to take them out before they could harm anyone. Ara, on the other hand, found only empty amphoras. And she was happy with that, because she didn't want to be bitten by a Shemum. They sought in all amphoras, but no one found an albino Shemum.

'We will go to the next room, there are more amphoras,' said Pit and they went through a dusty golden door. The chamber next to the one they just left had more amphoras. In the middle of the chamber stood an old and somewhat bloody altar.

'Medusa and or Hades did desire human sacrifices, how gross...' disgusted Ara.

'Medusa once told me during my imprisoning about all the virgins died on all the altars. She hated virgins, because that made her think of lady Palutena. She wished them dead and human were gullible enough to sacrifice them.'

'That's just disgusting. I have really respect for you for hearing all those stories,' said Tawn. On the altar shone a weak light. In that light stood a larger amphora. That seems to be the most obvious one to keep an rare Shemum, thought Pit and stepped to the altar. He heard a toppling noise and something slithering fell on him. Of course, amphoras on the ceiling! He threw the Shemum away from him, but it was already too late. The winged snake stung his fangs into Pit's arm. Pit pulled his arm back in reflex and made a cry of pain.

'Damn it!' cursed he and rubbed the place on his arm he had been bitten. The Shemum hissed angry, but was killed by Pit's blade. Ara turned an amphora up and screamed when three Shemums fell out the amphora. Tawn rushed to the other angel, but got a bit in his ankle when he jumped over one of the winged snakes.

'OUCH!' shouted he and Ara beheaded the culprit of Tawn's bite. Pit was dodging falling Shemums and tried to reach the amphora on the altar. He killed them all and soon were all the amphoras on the ceiling empty.

'I'm gonna try this one, it seems to be a special amphora,' said Pit. He lifted his arm, but it felt way too heavy. Moving was painful for his muscles, like he had trained too long without break. The venom started acting. Pit turned his head when he heard Ara screaming.

'YOU STUPID SHEMUM!' shouted she and grabbed her shin. She was bitten too. Pit grabbed the bigger amphora and turned it up. Two big Shemums fell out the amphora: a normal blue one and...

'AN ALBINO SHEMUM!' shouted Pit when he saw the white snake with golden wings. The albino was bigger than the normal ones, but had smaller fangs.

'Tawn! Ara! Give me some help with the albino!' shouted Pit and the two other angels came in action. Pit kicked the other Shemum away, but was a bit too slow. He made a cry of pain when he got a second bite, this time at his heel of Achilles. Tawn beheaded the snake and hold Dyntos' jar in his hands.

'Catch him!' commanded Tawn and Pit grabbed the albino Shemum at its throat. He hold his forefinger under its lower jaw and shut its beak by pressing its upper jaw with his thumb. The Shemum struggled and flapped his wings to free itself, but coudn't escape from Pit's grasp. Tawn held Dyntos' jar before Pit, so he could collect the snake's venom. Pit removed his forefinger and pressed the Shemum's head against the sealing of the jar, its fangs piercing through the skinned sealing. Pearly liquid dripped on the bottom of the jar. Pit felt relief: they had the first ingredient for Kite's medicine.

'I've got it!' said Pit happy and pulled the Shemum back.

'I think we should keep this one alive,' said Ara. 'Albinos are rare and its venom is curative.'

'You are right,' said Pit and walked to the amphora on the altar. He held the Shemum above it and released it from the angel's grasp. Pit immediately took a step backwards in safety.

'Lord Dyntos? I've got the first ingredient! What's the next one?' asked Pit.

'_Well done, sonny. But this is just step one. I'm with Kite right now and I think you'll appreciate it if I give state_,' said Dyntos through Pit's laurel crown.

'How is Kite?' asked Pit worried.

'_The poor girl can't say a word. The only thing she says is "pt", so I think she counts on you. Sadly for her, she is awake right now. The doctors can't daze her the whole time. She waits desperately until she can get a new dose to let the pain stop._'

'Kite...' said Pit. Poor Kite, I don't want her suffer, thought Pit. The angel with stunning eyes, a adorable smile and the softest wings of whole Skyworld didn't deserve to feel pain.

'What's the next ingredient?' asked Tawn.

'_Here..._' said Dyntos and a golden box appeared from nowhere in Pit's hand. Pit opened it. It was filled with a red velvet silk. The silk had a feather shaped gab, probably for the new ingredient. So they had to collect a feather, but which feather? Every angel had feathered wings.

'A feather?' asked Ara. 'But what kind of feather?'

'_The feather of a new born Syren_,' said Dyntos.

**-Pitta**


	7. Chapter 7 - Syrens

**I'm back with the next chapter! Read also one of my other stories, like Life and Death, the first Haridi-story ever.**

**Fun fact: did you know a part of the NES overworld theme is called "the girl I left behind me"? I knew that tune somewhere and I finally found it last Friday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

'A feather of a Syren? I was expecting an angel,' said Pit.

'_Don't forget Syrens and angels are second generation crossbreeds between birds and men_,' said Dyntos. Pit didn't get it. But angels were heavenly creatures and Syrens were underworld baddies, right?

'Euh, I don't quite catch that...' said Pit.

'_I expected lady Palutena teaching you more, but that's also not the case. Long before angels exist as race, I sought a creature that could be the common servant of the gods. I experimented and found out a mix of humans and birds would have the highest chance of surviving in the sky. The result of that mix were humans with beaks and wings protruding out their forearms. Some people call them Rito. They were quite fast, but not strong, so I decided to make a second generation with mixing a Rito with another bird and mixing a Rito with another human. The first creation became a Syren, the second one an angel. The gods were very impressive about the angel and learned how to create one. Hades, on the other hand, gave Syrens a chance. Now you know it_.'

'Even I have never known that...' said Tawn impressed. 'Anyways, Syrens make nests at the top of a mountain, so I think we should find one.'

'Right, let's go!' said Pit and the three angels walked out the temple. They took off and left the temple behind. Some monoeyes flew toward them to attack them, but the angels were way too skilled for such a weak underworld baddie. The angels soared through the sky and not much later, they found a mountain. A hawklike screech reached Pit's ears. A Syren, thought Pit alarmed and pulled Tawn and Ara behind a rock.

'What's going on?' asked Ara.

'A Syren. If I know one thing about Syrens, then it's that they live in a huge colony and do their utmost to feed the hatchers. And they are nasty, so don't fall for their beauty.'

'You're not that stupid...' said Ara. Pit peeked around the corner. A winged creature with sharp claws few over.

'Let's go following him,' whispered Pit. They ran noiseless over the rocky ground. If they flew, the Syrens would notice them. The mountain was pointy, so climbing it was impossible. They would only fly the last part. Pit hid himself in the shadow when a second and third creature descended. Ara and Tawn stood still in the light and Pit tried to pull them into the shadow, but it was too late.

'Oh hello there beauty,' said a handsome guy with golden locks and white wings. He kneeled before Ara and kissed her hand. She giggled. The other creature was a blonde with a hourglass figure.

'And how about you, angel prince?' asked she with a seductive voice and brushed a stand of her hair away.

'Wow...who are you,' said Tawn stunned. No, this isn't good, thought Pit.

'Can you come a little closer?' asked the girl and Tawn walked to her like crazy. Pit immediately grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

'No, don't! Don't you see it's a Syren?' said Pit and shook Zeus' general.

'Pit, Pit, Pit. Everyone knows Syrens are cruel creatures, look at her face. This girl won't harm a fly.' Pit facepalmed. Great, thought he.

'Hey Pit. Look, I have a boyfriend,' giggled Ara, who was hugged by the Syren.

'Ara! Go away from him! He will attack you!' shouted Pit and ran out the shadow. The eyes of the two creatures turned red and they hissed angry. Ara screamed and the Syren took her down.

'LET ME GO!' shouted Tawn, who laid on his stomach. The girl stood with her claws triumphantly on his back. Pit rushed to the angels, but a hawklike screech reached Pit's ears. Two sharp claws clutched Pit's chest. He fell by the impact and lay on his back.

'Hello, are you free?' asked the female Syren, whose claws were pinned in Pit's chest.

'NO! I already HAVE a girlfriend,' snapped Pit. He struggled and flapped his wings like a pigeon, which was catched by a sparrowhawk. The Syren stabbed her claws deeper and Pit screamed in pain. Blood started to flow alongside his body. More Syrens descended and landed around the three caught angels. They all had creepy red eyes, without pupil. The Syren had Pit in a tight grasp and took off. Pit struggled. His bow was in his hand, but moving upside down in the air was too difficult.

'PIT!' shouted Ara in fear next to him. The Syrens flew up to the mountain with the three angels. The claws released the angels and Pit fell a meter downwards. With a thud landed Pit on a bunch of twigs and sprigs.

'Urgg...' groaned Pit and scrambled up. Tawn and Ara did the same.

'Pit, we are in the nest,' said Tawn alarmed. So, there WAS a positive point by being attacked by Syrens. Pit turned his head when he heard an angry hiss. A female Syren stood up, spread her wings and lashed out with her claws. The angels dodged.

'I think that's the mother,' said Ara. 'Go find the baby-chick-whatever...' They split up: Ara and Tawn were distracting the mother and Pit went to the young. The Syren slammed Pit with her long tail feather and Pit fell on the bottom of the nest.

'Ouch...' said he and sought further. A high-pitched croak reached Pit's ears. He looked around, seeking for the source. Pit saw the young guy waddling on his little claws. He is quite cute, thought Pit and walked to the new-born Syren. His wings were featherless, so Pit hold the little guy carefully in his hands to seek a feather. He found one: he had a tail feather as long as one of Pit's flight feathers.

'Shhh...' appeased he when the Syren was about to cry. He grabbed carefully the feather and plucked it. The Syren made a loud shrill croak. The mother Syren turned her head by hearing her young screeching.

'Uh oh,' said Pit when she walked threatening toward the angel.

**An angry mother comes in action for her child. Will that work out fine for Pit? Read it next time!**

**-Pitta**


	8. Chapter 8 - feathers and flowers

**Yeeey! School's over! Long live the summer holidays! Senior High School 9th class, here I come!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

Pit lay the little Syren down. The mother Syren came closer and lashed out. She hit Pit in his flank and he made a cry of pain. Pit jumped out the nest. Ara and Tawn followed him.

'Tawn! The box! Quick!' shouted Pit and the gold-winged angel handed him the golden box. More Syrens appeared and attacked the angels. Pit opened the box to chest the feather, but he got a hit from a Syren and dropped the box and feather.

'NO!' cried he and tried to catch the items, but he was stopped by a Syren. If the box and feather fell into the lava, Kite was lost. Pit split his bow and stabbed the Syren. He flew quickly downwards.

'Gotcha!' yelled Ara with the box and feather in her hands. Pfiew, thought Pit and sighed in relief. They flew away as fast as possible and they hid somewhere in the shadow, about a mile away.

'Are they gone?' asked Tawn. Pit looked around. There was no enemy visible.

'I think we casted them off,' said Pit. Ara handed him the box. Pit opened it and saw the long red shaded feather.

'Lord Dyntos, we have the feather!' said Pit.

'_Good. Here is everything all right, except for the fact Kite becomes weaker_,' said Dyntos.

'You are just...urgh! I can't insult a god by the rules. But oh, what do I want to say some coarse words.'

'_Pit, stay decent_,' warned another familiar voice.

'Lady Palutena?' asked Pit.

'_I wanted to check you. Sneaking around in the underworld without divine help. Do you know how dangerous that is? Look at yourselves, you are bleeding_.'

'But, we have to help Kite,' said Pit.

'_I know, but allow me at least to help_,' answered the goddess and something appeared in Pit's hands; it was a roll bandage.

'Thank you, lady Palutena,' said Tawn.

'_I don't want anyone of you being wounded, so I am going to..._' Palutena lost contact.

'_Good night_,' said Dyntos. '_I don't want her to help_.'

'You, you put her asleep? For what? To ANNOY us?' said Pit angry.

'Don't be upset there, sonny. I will give you the next ingredient.'

'So, tell us.' said Ara. A glass jar with cover appeared in her hands.

'_You need a petal of a blooming Daphne_,' sniggered Dyntos.

'Wait, aren't Daphnes those underworld flower monsters?' asked Pit.

'_You're right, sonny_,' said Dyntos.

'I thought they were from the Forces of Nature,' said Tawn. He got a hit in the face by Ara.

'Of course not! We don't make such a cruel creature,' said she offended.

'_I wish you good luck, you will need it_,' said Dyntos and disconnected the connection between him and the laurel crowns.

'Before we go, I think we should bandage ourselves,' said Pit and took a piece of bandage. He wrapped the white gauze around his chest. The white turned immediately red, cause of the claw wounds. He handed Tawn the roll bandage. The angel skilfully bandaged himself.

'Tawn, can you help me? I can't reach my back,' said Ara. The older angel walked to her and helped bandaging. Her green eyes met his amber ones. They stayed put for ten seconds and started laughing. They would be a good couple, thought Pit. The gods had abolished the Angel Code of Love, since practically nobody listened to that rule anymore and it turned out to be useless.

'Eh, guys? Are you ready to go to the next ingredient?' asked Pit carefully. He didn't want to lose time, but he also didn't want to give those two not a chance.

'I'm the flower expert here, so I will take the lead,' said Ara. She was Viridi's general after all since Phosphora's departure. Phosphora wanted to see the world and left years ago. The two angels followed Ara. She knew what she did. Once in a while, she dug a little hole in the ground.

'A sign of vegetal life...' concluded she. Pit looked amazed at the other angel. That she could see that, only based on the burrowed soil. They followed her to an open area. They saw a Daphne and hid themselves behind a rock.

'Amazing, underworld flowers survive without light,' said Ara. Pit looked from behind the rock. He saw the flower monster. It was floating with its leaf-like arms.

'It isn't blooming...' whispered Tawn.

'And what if we imitate light?' said Pit. The two angels looked at him.

'That could work,' said Ara. 'But how are we going to imitate light?' Pit showed his bow.

'The halos around our wrists. That's golden sunlight.' The angels looked at each other and nodded. They came from behind the rock and surrounded the Daphne in a triangle. The Daphne looked around and doubted which angel it would attack.

'Pull the string!' commanded Pit and everyone pulled the invisible bowstring back. A blue arrow appeared, so did the halos around their wrists. Suddenly, more Daphnes appeared. The light seemed to attract them. Please, bloom, thought Pit. Pit's heart made a jump when the flower opened its bud. The deep purple petals gave off a cloud of an olive green gas. Soon, the whole area was filled with the gas.

'Huh?' said Pit, waving the gas away. The odd-smelling scent was penetrating. Tawn started coughing.

'What? Wait!' shouted Ara alarmed and pinched her nose. Pit dropped to his knees, because of a headache.

'Pit! Tawn! We have to go away or you will go knock out!' shouted Ara.

'Hmmmpfh...' was the only thing Tawn was able to say. He lay on the ground.

'Let me go,' screamed Ara. Two Daphnes had grabbed her hands, forcing her to inhale the befuddling scent. Pit was fighting against his consciousness. He crawled toward a Daphne. Black spots appeared in his sight. He must get a petal. For Kite, thought he. The black spots became bigger. He grabbed the Daphne and plucked the petal. The moment the petal and the monster separated, a second green cloud was thrown in his face. Pit fell backwards and lost his consciousness.

**-Pitta**


	9. Chapter 9 - the ill angel

**Another chapter, but this one is a bit shorter than the rest. But this one take place back in the Skyworld.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

A light appeared behind Kite's eyelids. The first thing she was aware of, was pain. She slowly opened her eyes. She lay still on a hospital bed in Zeus' temple. Kite had a gurgling breathe. Two doctors walked to her. One took her hand and Kite made a twitch.

'Shh...' comforted he. 'How are you?' Not good, thought Kite. She couldn't say a word, but she was still able to hear. She shook weakly her head as sign of a "not good". Kite's skin was stark white and she had dark circles under her eyes. She retched and threw up in the bucket the other doctor gave her. Not again, thought Kite and made a sour face.

'No progress, doctor Heron,' said he. Kite couldn't say a word, but she was still able to hear. Tears welled up behind her eyes. She knew she was dying. She knew Maggie-Jayne poisoned her by Dyntos' order. She could actually feel the poison running through her veins, making her convulsing and coughing. Pit, where are you, thought Kite sad. A depression had struck her. Dyntos often visited her. Not to support or console her, but to tell her the danger Pit must undergo.

'I think we should check her wings. Then we can find out how far she is gone,' said doctor Heron. He turned Kite on her stomach.

'Doctor Stork, can you help keeping her calm,' said doctor Heron. Doctor Stork was one of the best doctors in the whole Skyworld and the only accoucheur, since only gods needed them. Tawn was that kind to gave them the order to take care of her. Doctor Heron unfolded her right wing. He checked the structure of Kite's feathers. The once beautiful feathers had lost their luster. Doctor Stork had pressed carefully his hands on her back, so she stopped convulsing. That would prevent moving her wings while doctor Heron had grabbed a feather. And that would lead to pain by accidentally plucking it.

'They don't look good,' said doctor Heron. 'There is a chance the poison already penetrated her wings.'

'Then we have to examine the concentration in her wings,' said doctor Stork. Kite swallowed. That meant they had to take blood samples. She remembered the last time that happened: she fainted. Not because of blood (she was involved and caused several bloodsheds), but she disliked needles. And that in combination with starvation or illness could be a problem.

'I see you are afraid, you are quivering,' said doctor Heron to the ill angel.

'Can you comfort her?' asked doctor Stork. 'Then I can do it.' Doctor Heron took a seat next to Kite and took her hand.

'You can pinch my hand if that calms you down,' said he. Kite felt her wings being held. Doctor Stork brushed some feathers away, so the skin around her wing joint was exposed. Kite's eyes became wide and squeezed the doctor's hand. His facial expression gave away it hurt. Kite made a pained groan when the sharp point of the needle stick into her back.

'Okay. Just relax and breathe deep,' instructed doctor Heron. Kite took a deep breath, but that became a cough.

'Doctor Heron,' said doctor Stork alarmed and tried to keep the needle on its place.

'Forget about breathing, just hold your breath for a second.' Kite hold her breathe and doctor Stork removed the filled needle. Kite made a sigh in relief.

'It's over now,' reassured doctor Heron. The doctors walked to a table. They poured Kite's blood over a Petri dish. They added a special indicator. The colour switch would tell how much poison is presented at the begin of Kite's wing. The red liquid turned a bit purple.

'Hmmm...' said doctor Stork and walked to Kite. He took a seat next to her. This was obviously anything but good. Kite looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were blinking, cause of tears. How many hour had she left?

'There is indeed poison found in your wings. According to the test, you have about twenty-four hours left.' Kite started crying and coughing at the same time. She was doomed to die. This would be her last day if Pit didn't succeed. Please Pit, hurry, prayed Kite to all the gods.

**Aww... Kite is so pathetic.**

**-Pitta.**


	10. Chapter 10 - this is Kid Icarus, right?

**New chapter! Listening to music can give you inspiration. And well, ehh...you'll see what I mean. **

_Pit ran through Skyworld. His heart was in his throat. He had all the ingredients. One certain name stuck in his head. The name of the cutest and most beautiful angel of Skyworld. He rushed to Zeus' temple. He entered the temple and headed for the hospital room. He had to safe Kite. He could safe her. Pit opened the door and saw some doctors, Palutena and Dyntos sitting around Kite's bed._

_'__You're too late, sonny,' said Dyntos. 'She's dead.' Pit dropped the ingredients and stayed put. It felt like someone had shot him in the chest. He walked slowly to his girlfriend. She had a horribly pale skin and she stared to the far. Her eyes were dry and lustreless._

_'__Oh Pit,' said Palutena sad. His thoughts were still processing what he just saw._

_'__No...' whispered Pit. Kite was dead. 'No.' Pit slammed the wall._

_'__NO!' cried he._

'NO!' screamed Pit and sat up. It was a nightmare. Relief filled his body: Kite was still alive. He looked around and scanned his surroundings. It was curled up in something sticky. It was green and a weak light shone through. Then he realized something else: he lay in a puddle unto his chin. Eeww, where am I, thought Pit. His bow lay behind his back. What was actually happened? He checked his deeds. He was seeking ingredients for Kite's medicine. What was the ingredient? A petal of a blooming Daphne. Did he get it? Pit opened his hands. He had a purple petal in his hands, so yes. What happened next? Ara said something about a befuddling scent. So he was knocked out. Wait, for how long? Pit immediately started worrying. What if he was knocked out for too long? What if Kite already died? OK, calm down Pit, thought he. She would probably be fine. So, if he was knocked out by a flower and this...thing was green, could he have been eaten by a flower? Gross, thought Pit. He managed to grab his blow and sliced through the green shell. The pitcher slammed down with a blob and he had freed himself. He had indeed been eaten.

'Tawn! Ara! Where are you!' shouted Pit, but there was no reaction. He looked around. The pitcher, which had captured him was a part of a huge pitcher plant with more pitchers. There was a high chance Tawn and Ara were in one of those. Pit started seeking. Some pitchers were too small to keep an angel inside, so he looked for bigger ones. He climbed a vine. Each step caused a "sop" sound by his soaked sandals.

'Can anyone hear me?' asked Pit. Again, no reaction. He found a big pitcher and sliced through it with his blades. A sticky liquid flowed out the plant. Pit opened the flower and gasped when he saw Ara. She was unconscious and all wet. He lifted her and walked back over the huge vines. The liquid had almost drowned her. Pit lay her on the ground and patted her to wake her. Ara made a soft moan and opened her eyes.

'P...Pit?' asked she. She was fine, thought Pit.

'Stay here. I'm going to help Tawn,' said Pit and ran away. He sliced each and every pitcher of the pitcher plant to let the liquid flow away, so Tawn couldn't drown. Pit cut through a plant and something heavy fell out the plant. Pit turned his head and rushed to the Golden Eagle. He lifted his friend and brought him to Ara. He was quite heavy, but that was because he was older, stronger and much taller. He lay him down next to Ara. Ara sat up and shook Tawn.

'Tawn, wake up,' said she. The angel opened his eyes.

'What's happened?' asked he. The two angels looked at Pit.

'We got eaten by plants,' said Pit. Ara looked at the huge pitcher plant in front of her.

'So the Daphnes carried us to this plant. I think they let us digest first, so they could consume us later.'

'And what about the ingredient?' asked Tawn. Pit showed him the purple petal.

'I've got it,' said he. 'Hey Dyntos. You could warn us about the dangerous scent!' shouted Pit to the sky.

'_Watch your tone_,' answered Dyntos.

'How long have we been knocked out?' asked Ara.

'_Several hours. Let's say Kite has eighteen hours left_.'

'Eighteen hours?' asked Pit worried. He didn't know how much ingredients were left. What if they were too late? He wouldn't get over it if Kite died.

'How much ingredients are left?' asked Pit.

'_You want to know that, isn't it? You have four ingredients left_.' Four ingredients? That meant they had four and a half hour for each ingredient! That would be a race against time!

'Tell us the next ingredient,' said Tawn impatient. Apparently, he had done the same math.

'_Hehe. I wish you good luck, cause you need a tooth of a Komayto.' _

'But...they are extinct!' said Ara. Pit flung his bow angrily on the ground.

'AHHHHGG! COME! ON!' shouted Pit angry. Kite was doomed to die. Tawn didn't get it.

'Are they? I can remember the time those brain sucking jellyfishes floated everywhere, even in the Skyworld.'

'It's the result of the genocide,' said Pit.

'BY HUMANS!' added Ara angry. Viridi had obviously influence on her general. Years ago, humans found out the dangerous side of these creatures. Governments gave a high reward to everyone who killed one. And that leaded to people, hunting them down to extinction.

'It's not the time to blame humans now. Yes, they were dangerous, but we could handle them,' said Tawn. Pit dropped on his knees.

'Kite will die,' said he. Tears welled up behind his eyes.

'_Don't be upset, sonny. There IS one left. There is still one living Komayto left._'

'Wait...I have heard this before,' said Pit. 'Where is he captured?'

'_The last Komayto is NOT in captivity and your Kite is NOT at peace_.'

'Okay okay! Shut it please! This is MY game!'

'Don't break fourth walls Pit...' said Tawn.

'Well, let's go find that brain sucker!' said Ara

**Yes, I listened to Upper Brinstar. OverClocked Remix has really good Metroid-remixes. **


	11. Chapter 11 - the last Komayto

**Hello readers. Can I ask you a favour? I have posted a poll which story I will do next. Can you all vote for the story you'll like the most? Thanks in advance!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

The angels started stressing. How in Palutena's name could they find the last specimen of genus _Kometroido_ in time? And if they found it, how could they be able to collect a tooth, without being brainsucked?

'Has anyone an idea?' asked Pit. Everyone looked at each other.

'Nope,' said Ara.

'_I give away the Komayto is in the underworld and leaves a track of green slime._' Another golden box appeared and Dyntos disconnected.

'Thank you lord Dyntos,' said Tawn. 'That gives me an idea!'

'Tell us,' said Ara. Tawn pointed at the air.

'We fly around and trace the ground. Us angels have good eyes.'

'Good plan,' said Pit and the angels took off. The wind ran through Pit's somewhat dirty feathers.

'Let's separate. If you find any sign of the Komayto, shoot an light arrow straight upwards.' Pit, Tawn and Ara nodded and flew away, each in a different direction. Pit started scanning the ground. He saw rocks, lava, some monsters who minded their own business. Something sticky caught his wing and Pit turned immediately his head. A Mik had caught his wing with its long tongue. Pit split his bow and cut through the tongue. The Mik fell down and Pit was free again. He flew further, looking for a green track of slime. The sound of flapping wings reached Pit's ears. He looked around but saw nothing.

'I swear I heard the flapping of a wing...' said Pit to himself. 'Never mind.' His eyes went back to the ground. His heart made a jump when he saw green slime on the rocky floor.

'Aw yeah!' shouted Pit happy and landed on the ground with a soft thud. He kneeled down and checked the slime. It was indeed from a Komayto!

'We are going to safe you Kite,' said he and fused his blades back to a bow. He pulled the bowstring and targeted the light arrow skyward. But before he could release the arrow, a sickle of yellow light struck his bow with a loud ping. The bow fell out Pit's hands and he turned his head. Somebody stood in the shadow. It was an angel, cause Pit recognised the Midnight Palm.

'Who are you!' shouted Pit. The angel stayed put.

'Show yourself coward!' A second sickle shot to Pit and hit him in the shoulder. Pit made a cry of pain and fell on the ground.

'I don't let you safe her!' yelled the angel. Pit recognised the voice: it was Maggie-Jayne. She walked out the shadow.

'YOU!' shouted Pit angry. 'You are the cause of this! You poisoned Kite!' Maggie-Jayne made a cruel laugh.

'You're right. I gave her Medusa's blood. I've heard it works out fine. Convulsing, coughing, vomiting and last but not least, much pain.' Pit clenched his fists and grabbed his bow, but he was immediately disarmed by another shot.

'You are sick,' said Pit angry.

'No, I'm not the one. Kite is the one who's sick. I can't wait seeing her succumb of her illness. I give you the guarantee it will be a slow and painful death.' This was the limit. Pit jumped up and pitched into the angel. She cried in pain and fell on the ground. Pit kept her on the ground and plucked a tuft of sapphire feathers.

'How coincident. Like girlfriend, like boyfriend,' nagged she. Maggie-Jayne managed to kick Pit in the stomach.

'You bitch!' shouted he and fell again. She pressed her foot on his stomach, so he couldn't move. Pit struggled, but was unable to free himself. Maggie-Jayne charged her shot and pointed her hand at the angel's chest.

'If you kill me, you will be executed, keep that in mind,' said Pit nervously.

'It was just a tragic accident. We were both attacked. You saved me, but wasn't able to save yourself. Any last words, Pit Perseus Eros Icarus?' Pit closed his eyes. That it had to end this way. If he died, he and Kite wouldn't be separated for long. A high-pitched screech echoed through the area, followed by a cry of pain. Pit opened his eyes and recoiled immediately when he saw the Komayto, clamped to Maggie-Jayne's head.

'Pit help me!' screeched she, trying to get the Komayto off her head. Pit crawled toward his bow. He grabbed it and shot an arrow skyward first. Ara and Tawn are on the way, thought Pit and turned the attention to the brainsucking parasite. Maggie-Jayne sat on her knees. The Komayto had almost drained all her life energy. Pit shot an arrow straight through the protective membrane. The Komayto released the angel and was dashed backwards. Maggie-Jayne collapsed and lost her consciousness. A second arrow hit the Komayto and pinned it on the ground. Pit ran toward the Komayto and tried to grab its teeth. He was alert, cause one wrong step and he could become a Komayto prey. The angels managed to get a tooth and jerked it out the jellyfish-like creature. It screeched again and struggled. The arrow disappeared and the Komayto was free. It immediately lashed out to Pit. But before it could clamp the remaining teeth on the angel, a shot hit the Komayto. It froze and Pit shot it in smithereens. Pit looked behind him to see who gave that shot: it were Ara and Tawn.

'But...how...?' stuttered Pit.

'I faced some snowmen on my way,' answered Ara. Pit showed the tooth.

'I've got it,' said Pit with a sigh of relief.

He just killed the last Komayto. The last living specimen of genus _Kometroido_. After the extinction of the Zebesian Metroid, the Tallonian Metroid, the Aetherian Metroid and the Phazonian Metroid was also the Common Komayto extinct.

**Many Metroid references...**

**Next time: ally or enemy.**

**-Pitta.**


	12. Chapter 12 - enemy or ally

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

Pit's attention turned to Maggie-Jayne, who lay motionless on the floor. He kneeled before her and lay a hand on her chest. She was still alive.

'What is she doing here?' asked Ara with a bit of disgust.

'She tried to stop me from helping Kite. She had almost killed me, but the Komayto saved me by attacking her.' Pit shook her, but she gave no reaction.

'So, what should we do with her?' asked Tawn.

'Go away and leave her here,' answered Ara. Pit looked at the angel next to him. Just leave Maggie-Jayne? He knew she wasn't nice and she tried to kill him, but keeping her here and waiting for her to be eaten wasn't good either. He lifted the unconscious angel.

'Are you crazy? She tried to KILL you,' said Ara.

'I know, but we can't leave her.'

'I think you made the right choice Pit,' said Tawn.

'Okay right..it's true,' Ara and looked at the older angel. Her cheeks became a as pink as her wings. How cute she agreed with Tawn, thought Pit.

'The point is, we have the next ingredient. And I must say it went smoother than I expected.' Pit put the Komayto tooth in the golden box and held it in the air.

'Hey Dyntos! Even that couldn't stop us!' yelled Pit. The box disappeared and teleported to the place all the boxes and amphoras stood.

'_That was incredible...wait is that Maggie-Jayne?_' asked Dyntos.

'Yes.'

'_I hope for you and Kite she is OK_,' answered Dyntos. Pit swallowed. What if she wouldn't wake up? What would Dyntos do with him and Kite? The most cruel things came up in Pit's mind.

'_Anyway. Pit? Do you know what an Orne is?_' asked Dyntos. Urgh, Ornes, thought Pit. Ornes were the giant floating skulls, surrounded in flames. They were awfully dangerous and creepy. If you came close to an Orne, a creepy music started to play. For a long time Pit believed only Reapers could use that scary magic to make music, but Ornes and Merenguys could do that too.

'A strange feeling tells me that has to do with the next ingredient...' said Tawn.

'_Correct. The ingredient is a skull in its mouth._' OK, that was the end. One toutch meant instant kill, so how could they catch a skull out his mouth if they couldn't touch them.

'What is this? How to upset angels?' asked Pit annoyed.

'_Maybe...' _said Dyntos. Screw you, thought Pit and turned away. Another golden box appeared and the connection broke. Tawn started patting Maggie-Jayne. She moaned and opened her eyes.

'What are you doing here and what's happened?' asked she.

'You tried to kill me,' said Pit curtly. 'Fortunately for me the Komayto attacked you.' Maggie-Jayne grabbed her head.

'I thought I died...' said she.

'But you aren't , so let's go guys,' said Ara and intended to take off.

'NO WAIT!' shouted Maggie-Jayne in despair.

'We don't have time. We have to safe Kite,' said Pit and spread his wings too. Maggie-Jayne burst out in tears.

'I...am...so...sorry,' cried she. 'I had no choice. It's just...Woody...Shrike...'

'Please, don't go suddenly play the innocent,' said Pit irritated. He took off, but Tawn had grabbed his wings, so he couldn't go away.

'Tawn!' shouted Pit.

'Listen to her Pit. I see she is desperate. Desperate people can do crazy things.' Pit stopped and looked in Maggie-Jayne's sapphire eyes. She was obviously afraid. Maybe Tawn is right, thought Pit. Ara on the other hand, looked prudish away.

'Ara, you should know my feelings,' started Maggie-Jayne. Ara dropped her weapon.

'Scarlet...' whispered she.

'Do you now understand my thoughts?'

'We all lost people we love, but I don't blame Kite for that.'

'And do you also realise Kite had a difficult time too?' asked Pit. 'Do you really think she enjoyed to take hundreds of lives?' Maggie-Jayne became silent for a moment, but burst out in tears again.

'Oh what have I done!' shouted she and slammed herself to the floor. Tawn came in action and kept her upright.

'You can't undo it, but you can at least help us,' said he. Maggie-Jayne nodded.

'But, if you are only acting this...I will personally pluck your wings bald,' said Pit strict. Maggie-Jayne nodded again.

'So, what should we find next?' asked she. The angels looked at each other. Should they say it? They were stronger if they were with more, so it could come in handy.

'A skull in the mouth of an Orne,' said Tawn. Maggie-Jayne swallowed.

'Do you mean instant kill enemy?' asked she afraid.

'Yep,' said Ara. They took off and the four angels hovered above the ground.

'Does anyone know how to find one?' asked Tawn.

'I have never seen an Orne anymore after Hades' defeat. I was happy with that, but now we need one.'

'Maybe Hades' old stronghold. I know he don't have a castle, but he had to live somewhere,' said Pit.

'And where is that stronghold?' asked Maggie-Jayne.

'Uhm, I really don't know...' said Pit. 'I think we should go to the deepest depths of the underworld.' Maggie-Jayne showed a kind of magic floating hourglass.

'This shows how many time Kite has left,' said she. There was some time left.

'So you do come in handy,' said Ara. 'Now let's go.'

'Why are you always the one who says that?' asked Tawn.

'Because I love to say that.' She flew to Tawn and tipped softly his nose.

'Do you know what I love?' asked she.

'Tell me?' asked Tawn.

'Strong angels with golden wings.' Tawn started blushing. He brushed a stand of her hair away.

'Well, I love cute little angels with pink wings.' The two angels started a kiss and Pit looked on. Those two are so adorable, thought he. Tawn and Ara released each other and smiled at each other.

'So...is it officially between you two?' asked Maggie-Jayne.

'Oh yeah,' said Tawn. 'But now it's my time to say "let's go".' Ara chuckled and the four angels flew away.

**So Maggie-Jayne joins the angels. Will they face the Orne? See it next time!**

**-Pitta.**


	13. Chapter 13 - quest to Hades' stronghold

**Another chapter finished yaay! I wanted to say it earlier, but thank you ****That one Mudkip**** for voting on my poll. I really appreciate that. And I will appreciate it more when more people vote, but that's the choice of you readers. Anyway, enjoy chapterrrr 13.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

The four angels flew further. Their destination: Hades' old stronghold. They flew in an abyss, which leaded to the deepest part of the Thartaros. It was dark, but when the angels' eyes got used to the darkness, they were able to see. In the deepest part of the underworld were more monsters. The four angels fought a way through the Monoeyes, Miks and Specknoses.

'Monomiknose coming from behind!' shouted Maggie-Jayne and shot it in pieces with her Midnight Palm. Monomiknose, still a funny name, thought Pit and couldn't help but snigger. There were a lot of enemies, but no sign of an Orne. And also no sign of Hades' stronghold. The angels fought and flew further, but after hours of seeking, they didn't find it.

'I'm becoming tired,' said Ara.

'Let's have a short rest,' said Tawn and the angels landed on the dark soil.

'How much time have we?' asked Pit. Maggie-Jayne looked at her hourglass.

'Ten hours,' answered the black-haired angel.

'And we have three ingredients left. So that is about three hours per ingredient.' Pit grabbed his own hair. It was impossible to get all these ingredients in time! And with no sign of an Orne, Kite was lost. It was strange it took so much time to find a somewhat common enemy, while finding the last living specimen of an entire genus was done within one and a half hour.

'Guys, I know we haven't much time left, but I'm starving,' said Tawn. Pit's stomach rumbled too, so did the author's while writing this.

'You're right. We can't safe Kite when we're starved,' said Pit and the author took a break to eat a piece of delicious homemade strawberry cheesecake.

'Since when can you see what the author is doing?' asked Maggie-Jayne.

'Since a few seconds ago, but forget that,' said Pit. They looked around them to see anything to eat. Pit shot a huge rock into smithereens and found a treasure box.

'Look what I've got here,' said he and the other angels walked to him.

'Maybe it's filled with food,' said Ara. Pit opened it. Yes, the treasure box treasured four apples.

'We have apples for dinner!' shouted Tawn, happy to see food. They took out an apple and ate it. Pit's stomach made a satisfying sound. It seemed like the food gave him new powers. They decided to take a break for a quarter of an hour. Ara sat on the ground, next to Tawn. She was fallen asleep with her head against his shoulder, while he caressed gently her hair. Pit felt hurt when he saw the couple. Sure they were happy together, but it reminded him of Kite. He missed her and wanted oh so badly to stroke her fluffy wings. He thought of her cute smile, beautiful eyes and her soft lips. Pit was far in his thoughts, but was shaken out them when the earth started shaking.

'Huh?' said Ara sleepy. Pit's eyes became wide.

'EARTHQUAKE!' shouted he and the angels ran away from the rocky wall. If a rock came falling down, there would be squashed angel. The ground shook heavier. Suddenly the angels sagged through the dark soil. Maggie-Jayne shrieked in fear when they fell down an underground cave.

'FLY!' shouted Tawn and the rest spread their wings. Pit looked around. This was an underworld underground cave. And an enormous building filled the cave. Not just a building, it was a castle.

'Do you think what I think?' asked Ara.

'Hades' stronghold,' said Pit and the angels landed on the ground. 'I think we can find an Orne here. I remember Medusa's castle and that place was chockfull of Ornes.' Tawn shot the door in pieces with a charge shot. They ran inside and stood in the hall. It was huge and decorated with underworld signs: the purple eye.

'Let's separate,' said Tawn.

'No, of course not! Yes you find an Orne much faster. But what next? Then you have to face it alone! It's better to stay together,' said Maggie-Jayne.

'I think the best plan is to make two teams. So we can find it more quickly and face it together,' said Pit.

'I choose Tawn!' shouted Ara and clamped at her new boyfriend's arm. I think I don't have a choice, but I have to cooperate with Maggie-Jayne, thought Pit.

'Right. Tawn and Ara, search the west part. Maggie-Jayne and I do the east part,' said Pit. The angels nodded and separated in two teams. Pit and Maggie-Jayne went through the right door and found a long hall with several doors.

'So here spent Hades his spare time,' thought Pit aloud. They looked at the doors. Each door had the underworld sign painted on the door. The hall ended with a larger door.

'Hey look! This door has a different underworld sign!' said Maggie-Jayne and pointed at the door. The sign was still an eye, but this one was black and at the top of the eye stood a black bird of prey (see cover image of Escape the darkness).

'What is it? An eagle? A hawk?' asked Pit. They looked at each other for a second.

'Hawk,' said they in unison.

'It makes me wonder if it symbolise Kite,' said Pit.

'We can have a look...' suggested Maggie-Jayne. Pit doubted. He was afraid what he would see in the room. Let's say Kite wasn't the most innocent angel. In fact, she was feared murderer.

'I don't think we should enter the room. Who knows what we will see,' said Pit.

'But maybe there is an Orne inside,' said Maggie-Jayne.

'Right then. Let's have a look. But keep in mind it can be shocking,' warned Pit. Pit opened the door. They both gasped at the same time.

'Oh gods,' said Maggie-Jayne, who gave a look through the room. It was a large throne room. That itself wasn't that awful. But the decoration on the walls, on the other hand, did...

**Next time: What's wrong with the walls? And more shocking news.**

**-Pitta.**


	14. Chapter 14 - wings and ifications

**The good thing of vacation is: just take a seat behind your laptop and write chapters. Yes, it's summer and "you must enjoy the sun". Sun? What sun? Here is only rain...****_Wet_****herlands :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

On the wall hung pairs of WINGS. Angel wings, to be exact. The ripped limbs from all kinds of angels. They were in all kinds of colours and patterns.

'I think I'm gonna faint...' stammered Maggie-Jayne. Pit walked with dropped jaw to a pair of wings. They were black with greenish yellow and the clotted blood was still visible at the joint. The captions said _Siskin_, which probably was the name of the angel.

'Hades collected angel wings. This was one of the reason he created Kite. It was her task to catch them and rip off their wings.'

'How could she even do this?' asked Maggie-Jayne with disgust.

'Well. We all have different ethereal ideas. That's because we learn what's right or wrong from our gods. In my case lady Palutena and in your case lord Dyntos. Do you agree?'

'Yeah...?'

'Kite is raised by Hades. She believed his ideas, because she is created to do so. She never knew the cruelness of this, because she didn't know any better. Hades had obviously major influence on her. And she followed his orders, until she started thinking critically and found out that it wasn't right. She escaped the underworld for a reason, and that's to be the good guy.' Maggie-Jayne set herself down.

'I had never thought about that...' said she. 'But if here are all her victims, then Shrike's wings are here too. Can you please help me seeking his wings? It's very important for me, you know.' Pit doubted. They couldn't lose time, but he understood her.

'Okay. If that gives you rest. What's the colour pattern of Shrike's wings?' asked Pit.

'They are grey with black and white,' said Maggie-Jayne. Pit nodded and they started seeking. He realised now how many colour patterns existed. Many angels just had one colour, with the colour white as most frequent. Palutena had a personal preference for white wings. White was the colour of purity. Viridi preferred bright colours, cause that reflected the beauty of nature. He read many names. A few examples were Swiftlet, Nightingale and Robin. Pit stopped at a pair of glossy turquoise wings. He had never seen a wing pattern like this before. The caption said _Quetzal_. A rare wing pattern and a rare initial match perfectly, thought Pit.

'Pit, I found my brother. And not only that. I also found Ara's sister,' said Maggie-Jayne and Pit walked immediately to her. She pointed at two pair wings. One pair was grey with white and black with the caption _Shrike_. The other pair was red yellow blue with the caption _Scarlet_. A tear rolled down the cheek of the black-haired angel. She carefully took her brother's wings from the wall and hold them tight. She buried her nose in the feathers and started crying. Pit lay a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

'I'm so sorry for your love,' said Pit. Maggie-Jayne took a seat on the floor.

'It's...it's...just f..fine I c..can say farew..well,' stuttered she. Pit saw silky cloths on a table and picked them up.

'If we are back home, we can bury them and give their last remains a peaceful rest,' said Pit. 'I think Ara will appreciate it too.' He took Scarlet's wings from the wall and enwrapped it in the red silk. He hold a hand out to Maggie-Jayne.

'The wings?' asked he. Maggie-Jayne nodded and gave him Shrike's wings. He enwrapped it too and now they had two packs of red silky cloths.

'PIT!' shouted someone through the castle. Pit and Maggie-Jayne looked around.

'That sounded like Ara,' said Pit alarmed, lay the wings on a table and he ran out the throne room. He was followed by Maggie-Jayne. He ran and sought Ara.

'Help!' shouted Tawn. Pit busted a door and found the two other angels. They were running and dodging for their lives. A pink laser shot toward the angels and Pit and Maggie-Jayne managed to dodge it. Pit turned his head and saw the source: an Igniot.

'We have petrification!' warned Ara. Something crushed on the ground with a splat next to Pit. His heart skipped a beat when he recognised the purple puree.

'And eggplant...ification!' shouted Tawn. Pit looked in shock at the Eggplant Wizard. The guys who haunted his dreams since he was trapped in the Underworld. He was frozen in shock. The Eggplant Wizard launched another eggplant, straight toward Pit. His eyes became wide in fear, but he was pushed out of the way by Maggie-Jayne. Pit pulled out his bow and started shooting at the Igniot and Eggplant Wizard. Suddenly a song started playing.

'Oh and we also have deathification!' shouted Maggie-Jayne and the Orne appeared.

'We need the skull in its mouth!' shouted Pit. His heart beat faster and adrenaline rushed through his veins. The Igniot died by one of Tawn's arrows and the Eggplant Wizard was sliced into two parts by Maggie-Jayne. The Orne floated toward the angels and they divided in the room. The giant floating skull looked around and doubted which angel it would attack. It floated toward Ara, who screamed and Pit pulled his bowstring. The blue arrow appeared. He released the arrow and shot a skull out its mouth. Tawn rushed to the skull and ran very close past the Orne. The Orne turned around and the Golden Eagle dodged. He grabbed the skull.

'Leave the room everyone!' commanded Tawn and the angels got the hell out the room. The Orne followed Pit, who ran as last through the door. Ara slapped the door in the Orne's face and closed it.

'Pfiew...that was close,' said Maggie-Jayne and swept the sweat off her face.

'Dyntos! We have the skull!' said Pit happy and Tawn put the skull in the box.

'_If I were you I wouldn't be so happy_,' said Dyntos. Pit's facial expression turned from happiness to worry.

'Why then...?' asked Pit with his heart in his throat.

'_I got a message from doctor Stork. Kite...she had a heart attack..._'

**-Pitta - did you know a pitta is a bird species? cause I didn't til yesterday :P**


	15. Chapter 15 - to the next ingredient

**Against today I go upload another chap!**

**That's everything I do besides taking a nap!**

**And my parents rooms below, are worrying about me!**

**That is because they do not often see me!**

**- Just this little fanfic-song I made up. :)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

What? Kite had a heart attack? Pit dropped on his knees in shock.

'Is she...dead?' stuttered he. He felt the salt tears rolling down his cheek.

'_No, at least not yet. She is in a coma now, but she is still unstable. Doctor Stork and doctor Heron have let me know they monitor her the whole time_.' Poor Kite, thought Pit. She must have suffered much. At least she wouldn't feel pain anymore. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Tawn.

'Are you ok?' asked he worried.

'It's just...Kite. I don't want to lose her,' said Pit.

'At least she is lucky she survived it. Heart attacks are common causes of death for humans.' Pit nodded slowly.

'You are right...' said he softly.

'And I bet she will awake when we administer her the antidote,' encouraged Ara. She turned her head to Maggie-Jayne.

'Am I right?' asked she to her.

'Euh yeah. I think so,' said Maggie-Jayne. Pit brightened up a bit.

'So we have two ingredients left,' said Pit.

'_Yes, you're right. You'd better hurry, cause your next destination is far away_,' said Dyntos.

'No matter how far! We WILL go and save Kite!' yelled Pit.

'_You sounds steadfast. The next ingredient is water from the river Styx. Fill the amphora to the line._' The river Styx? That was indeed far away. The river Styx was in the City of Souls, really close to the Rewind Spring. Better said, the water what fell off the platform fell into the Styx. A silver amphora appeared and Tawn was the carrier, as always.

'Then we'd better hurry,' said Ara.

'Wait, the wings,' said Maggie-Jayne who ran back to the throne room.

'Wings?' asked Ara. Of course, Shrike's and Scarlet's wings they found. Pit sought a way to say their find, without making her upset.

'We found Hades' throne room. And that was the room all Kite's victims are. Well, actually only their wings.'

'What are you trying to say?' asked Ara.

'I found your sister's wings,' said Pit. He looked in her eyes and saw sadness. She stared in the far and remained silent. Although it was clear she was sad, she seemed to process it and stay calm. Maggie-Jayne came back with the two silky packs.

'Are Scarlet's wings in one of those?' asked Ara. Maggie-Jayne nodded and gave the in silk wrapped wings.

'We thought so your sister can have peace too if we bury them back home,' said Pit. Ara looked into the pack and stroke the colourful feathers. She was still silent, what made Pit worry a bit.

'Are you all right?' asked he. Ara looked up.

'I'm fine. Thank you for bringing her back. She deserves a proper burial, instead of putrefy in an old forgotten stronghold.' Pit was quite surprised by her calm answer. It was almost the opposite of Maggie-Jayne's reaction.

'You're so calm,' said Pit.

'We all lose the ones we love, but it is a natural thing. Us angels can't die by old age, but admit or not, we still are a part of the food-chain.' Yep, this is the general of the Forces of Nature, thought Pit, although there were some lacks in her theory. Hades just wanted a wing collection. Kite didn't eat the rest of the angel, did she? Gruesome thoughts came up in his mind. He hoped that wasn't the case. Besides, she acted uncertainly when she ate chicken wings in a fast food restaurant. But that could be acted. She was good in hiding her past after all. He had believed in her story about being a late fledgling. She actually STRUGGLED with her wings when they descended to the earth. Someone snapped his fingers before Pit's face. Pit shocked out his thoughts and saw Tawn.

'Do you come along, daydreamer?' asked he. Pit nodded and they took off. The four angels flew higher and higher. They slashed in the rock ceiling of the cave. The ground above them sagged and they worked themselves through the falling soil. Pit, Ara and Maggie-Jayne were already above. Only Tawn was still in the cave. The ground collapsed and Ara managed to grab Tawn's hand.

'Pfiew, that was just on time,' said she and they landed on steady ground. The angels watched Hades' old stronghold bury in the falling ground.

'So, that's removed from existence,' said Pit. Their wings were dusty, so they shook them to wipe out the dust.

'So, we are going to the City of Souls,' said Ara.

'I've never been there. And you Pit?' asked Tawn. Pit knew the City of Souls. He had technically been there, but he only remembered he awoke and Palutena was back again. He had heard the story of course from his darker counterpart, Dark Pit. Or what he called him, Pittoo. He almost died, because he had burnt his wings to save Dark Pit.

'Well, I have been there, but not for long,' answered Pit. 'And I don't know where it is.'

'One thing is clear: we have to go the other end of the Underworld. This place is more hell than afterlife,' said Maggie-Jayne.

'You're right. Let's go to the Asphodel Meadows,' said Tawn and they flew away. It took a couple of hours to go to the other end of the Underworld, but they reached it.

'Maggie-Jayne, how much time do we have?' asked Pit once in a while. She pulled out her magical hourglass.

'Euh...let's see. Six hours,' said she. That wasn't much time left.

'Let's fly faster!' yelled Pit and fluttered quickly with his wings. He began felling tired and swept the sweat off his face.

'Pit! Don't exhaust yourself!' warned Tawn, who glided through the air, without flapping his wings. They entered a lighter part of the Underworld and decided to take a short break of all the flying. Well, it was mainly Pit who got himself knackered. They landed on the ground and Pit thudded down. Tawn had found a treasure chest and tossed Pit some grapes.

'Here, eat,' said he. 'It gives you new energy.'

'Thank Tawn,' said Pit and ate it. The angels sat down next to each other and took a break. But what they didn't know, was someone who watched them. The figure in the distant shadow looked surprised at the angels, with Pit in particular.

'What is HE doing here?' murmured the figure.

**Who is this mysterious person? Find out next time in chapter 16: a familiar face.**

**-Pitta**


	16. Chapter 16 - a familiar face

**New chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

The mysterious being was still watching the angels.

'I thought I wouldn't see him anymore,' whispered the figure annoyed. It grabbed its weapon. A good sniping weapon, aka a staff.

'There is no place for you.' And with that it charged its charge shot.

Pit and the other angels stood up. A short break worked out fine. He was full of energy again and ready to go further.

'I think we should go. We are already in the Asphodel Meadows, so the City of Souls must be somewhere nearby,' said Pit.

'Yes, you're right,' said Maggie-Jayne. The loud bang of a gunshot reached Pit's ears and he dropped on his knees in pain.

'PIT!' shouted the other angels. What was going on? Pit felt his shoulder. His hands became red. Had he been shot? A second shot flew through the air, but was this time destroyed by a light arrow of the Viridi's bow. Tawn had also pulled out his Zeus' bow and pointed the arrow at the shadow.

'Who are you!' shouted he when he saw the silhouette. Pit managed to stand up. His shoulder hurt like crazy and made a pained groan. He held his shoulder with his hand to stop bleeding. The silhouette spread its wings and flew towards Pit, dodging the arrows and sickles. Pit gasped when he recognised the black wings with a slight tint of turquoise, the black toga and the mop of messy black tufts.

'Hey there, Pit-stain,' yelled he his famous greeting line when he landed before the injured angel.

'Pittoo?!' exclaimed Pit surprised. He received a kick in the stomach and fell on the ground again.

'If you don't stop calling me that, I will personally kill you,' snapped his darker counterpart and gave him a second kick.

'Wait what?' asked Tawn even more surprised.

'There are TWO PITS?!' said Maggie-Jayne. The two Pits looked at her.

'Everyone, this is Pitt...Dark Pit. Dark Pit, this is everyone,' introduced Pit his twin, while he still lay on the floor. Dark Pit aimed his Dark Pit Staff at his lighter counterpart and was about to shoot, but he was disarmed by Maggie-Jayne.

'What the...?' said he and tried to grab his weapon again, but he failed. Meanwhile, Pit managed to stand up and shot an arrow, at the same time as Tawn and Ara. The three arrows pinned Dark Pit with his clothes in the ground. He couldn't move anymore and gave up, although he didn't like it.

'What are you doing here?' asked Pit.

'Now Hades is defeated, the Underworld is one total chaos. Somebody must take care of that. Besides, I feel home here. I don't want the warm bright heavens with sugar rush angels around me. Just give me a calm dark place and I'm satisfied.'

'So that's where you went,' said Pit.

'And I was happy until I saw you,' snarled Dark Pit. 'What are you even DOING here?' Pit pointed prudish his nose skyward. That was none of his business.

'We are here to save his girlfriend,' said Ara and Pit gave her a dead glare. Dark Pit looked quite surprised.

'A girlfriend? You? Don't make me laugh. Who in Skyworld wants to have something with you?' Pit clenched his fists in anger and walked to the dark angel, but he was stopped by Tawn.

'Whoa, calm down Pit,' said he. Pit struggled to escape from Tawn's grasp, but failed by Tawn's muscular arms.

'Her name is Kite!' shouted Pit angry.

'I'm sure she's as annoying and innocent as you,' said Dark Pit.

'Well, at that point are you wrong, Dark Pit,' said Maggie-Jayne. Dark Pit's looked even more surprised.

'Uh what?' asked he. Pit made a smirk. He knew how to take revenge on him.

'Yes, you heard it right. She sowed more chaos than you. You are just joking around in comparison with her.' Dark Pit didn't like the idea of being innocent and gave a dead glare at his lighter counterpart.

'Anyway, Pittoo...' started Ara.

'Don't imitate Viridi,' snapped Dark Pit, not knowing she was her general after all.

'I do, cause I can. But can I ask you something? Do you know where the City of Souls is?' continued she. Dark Pit shrugged.

'Of course I know that. It's just a few miles straight forewards,' said Dark Pit curtly.

'Oh thanks!' yelled Pit happy. Dark Pit made a sour face.

'Urgh, I didn't ask a cheery yell. But can I GO now?'

'Oh...yes. Of course,' said Tawn and started pulling out the arrows. Soon, the dark angel was free again.

'And promise me. If you are done with helping your girlfriend. Don't go back here,' said Dark Pit and turned his head to Pit. 'Especially YOU, Pit!' And with that, he took off, leaving a track of black feathers.

'I don't quite catch that...' said Maggie-Jayne confused.

'Long story. Something with a cracked mirror and a flying blue flame,' said Pit.

'But hey, we know where the City of Souls is now,' shrugged Tawn.

'You're right, let's go,' said (surprised?) Ara. The four angels intended to took off, but when Pit unfolded his wings, he felt an unbearable pain at his shoulder.

'Ahgghr,' groaned he. Tawn rushed to the angel.

'My shoulder hurt. I must have opened my wound when I unfolded my wings,' said Pit and sat down.

'Let's have a look,' said Tawn and sat down too. He sat down behind Pit and swept the soaky cloths of Pit's toga away.

'Ouch...looks painful,' said Maggie-Jayne when she saw the shot wound.

'We have to bandage it, before you can get an infection,' said Tawn.

'But we don't have bandage,' said Ara. Pit looked still pained, but it was less worse than a moment ago. Tawn was thinking about a alternative way to bandage the injured angel. Suddenly he got it.

'Scarves...' whispered he.

'What?' asked Maggie-Jayne, because she hadn't heard him.

'Everyone! Give me your scarf!' commanded he. The angels looked confused at each other and took off their scarves. Tawn took off his yellow-gold scarf and got Maggie-Jayne's sky blue scarf, Ara's grass green scarf and Pit's white scarf. He took all the scarves and wrapped them around Pit's bloody shoulder. Soon, Pit's shoulder was bandaged and colourful. Pit stood up.

'Thank you,' said he and unfolded carefully his wings.

'Are you sure you can go?' asked Tawn. Pit nodded.

'Yes, I'm sure.' And with that, the angels continued their journey.

**Yes ****That one Mudkip****, you were right. How did you guess?**

**-Pitta.**


	17. Chapter 17 - the Styx

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

The angels flew and flew and the time passed. They were almost in the City of Souls. The huge bright crystals were already visible. Pit's shoulder felt better, since it was bandaged with the colourful scarves.

'we are almost there!' exclaimed Ara and pointed at a bright light on the ground. Pit looked downwards. He saw a river of glowing red liquid, which looked awfully like lava or glowing blood. They slowly descended and landed a few feet away from the Styx.

'The second last ingredient,' said Pit.

'Here you have the amphora,' said Tawn and handed him the amphora.

'Thanks Tawn,' answered Pit and walked to the Styx. He intended to fill the amphora, but Ara stopped him.

'Don't touch it!' warned she. 'If you make the slightest contact, your soul will be drawn out your body and the river will swallow it.' Pit almost dropped the amphora in shock and stepped immediately backwards.

'Pfiew, thank you for warning,' said Pit.

'But if we can't touch it, how are we supposed to fill the amphora?' asked Maggie-Jayne. That was a good question. How were they supposed to do that? Somewhere, Pit felt angry. Dyntos had again shut his mouth and hadn't warned us.

'Anyone?' asked Ara. They all looked at each other.

'What do we have as equipment?' asked Tawn. Pit's eyes became wide.

'Do you have the solution?!'

'No, I'm just asking some questions and hope if we can come up with something,' answered Tawn.

'Oh...' was Pit's response. Pit looked around.

'Uh...let's see. We have three bows, a palm, our cloths and a silver amphora,' enumerated Pit.

'The palm is useless for this kind of things,' said Maggie-Jayne.

'Well, I have a strange idea, but I don't know if it could actually work,' said Ara. Everyone looked at her.

'And that is?' asked Maggie-Jayne. She split her bow in two parts.

'Look. If we split our bows into blades, we can used them to hold the amphora in the water...lava...blood...thingy.' Pit got it.

'Oh! You mean like chopsticks!' He got three awkward glances.

'Euhhh...if you look it that way, yes,' said Ara.

'So, that's how we are gonna do it?' asked Maggie-Jayne. Tawn shrugged.

'It could work. What can we lose?' said he.

'Uh...our bows, the amphora, our soul,' snapped Maggie-Jayne.

'We have to try something,' said Pit. 'Let me do the work then.' He grabbed his bow and turned it into two blades. He lifted the silver amphora by pressing the two blades against the smaller part of the amphora.

'Careful Pit,' warned Tawn when Pit walked to the Styx. It was quite difficult to hold the amphora. One wrong move and he would be finished. He was a bit shaking, focusing all his attention to his blades. He was so focused, that the tip of his tongue protruded out his mouth. He carefully dipped the amphora in the blood red water. Ara was bitting on her nails. The water calmly flowed into the amphora and filled it. When it was filled, Pit lifted slowly the amphora. It was even more difficult when it was heavy and full of liquid. But, it worked and he set the filled amphora on the ground.

'YES!' yelled Pit. 'Whoohoo! It worked!' He swept the sweat off his forehead.

'That was amazing!' said Tawn. He lifted the amphora: it was exactly enough.

'One ingredient left,' said Maggie-Jayne and gave Pit a nod. That meant asking the next ingredient.

'Dyntos! Come on with the last ingredient!' shouted Pit.

'_You want to know the last ingredient, don't you?_' said Dyntos. Pit rolled annoyed with his eyes.

'Of course I want to know that,' said he.

'_I am not going to tell you now. The last ingredient can only added to the antidote when the other ingredients are prepared_.'

'WHAT!' shouted Pit. That would take so much time! If he had to go to the Skyworld and back again to the Underworld and then back again to the SKyworld, Kite was lost.

'You must be kidding!' shouted Tawn.

'_No, I am not joking. But the last ingredient isn't in the underworld._'

'Huh, what?' asked Pit confused. Not in the underworld?

'_You can get the ingredient everywhere, so go back to the Skyworld and prepare that antidote. Or you can stay here, if you are done with her..._'

'I WILL safe Kite!' yelled Pit back.

'_Right then. I see you in Zeus' temple_,' said Dyntos and disconnected, teleporting the silver amphora. The four angels were alone again.

'How much time do we have?' asked Pit.

'Four hours,' answered Maggie-Jayne. Okay, we can do this if we don't delay somehow, thought Pit and got more self-confidence.

'Now we can leave this dark place and go back to Kite,' said Pit and unfolded his wings. The other three angels did the same and they took off. Suddenly, several monsters appeared. It were Syrens, flying around and trying to snatch one of the angels. Pit pulled out his bow and loaded an arrow. He hit a Syren and it fell down with a hawk-like screech. Ara and Tawn did the same and Maggie-Jayne began shooting with her Midnight Palm. A Syren made a nosedive and caught Ara with its sharp claws. She screamed in fear and pain. Before Pit could do something, Tawn was already near the Syren. He killed it and caught Ara.

'Thank you,' said she and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Soon, all the Syrens were defeated. Ara didn't have serious injuries. Only some little cuts. The angels flew further. The darkness became lighter and lighter. Ascending was more tiring than descending, but they planned not to stop on earth. They all had a different view on humans, since the angel-amon war.

'Look!' shouted Maggie-Jayne and pointed upward: they saw the blue sky. They were out the underworld.

**The next time: Darting Delay! Aka, more problems...**

**-Pitta.**


	18. Chapter 18 - darting delay

**Pfiew...I'm tired. I'm gonna sleep now...but first updating this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus.**

They were above the overworld. They had found an underworld exit near farmland an forests. It was their plan to not get any attention from the humans. Pit took a deep breath of fresh air. It was so pure and clean. The air in the underworld was clammy and you could easily smell the smell of death. Pit stretched his wings and flew above the trees, his hands running through the soft leaves. Ara and Tawn were circling around each other and Maggie-Jayne flew in open air above the farmland.

'We are gonna safe Kite!' yelled Pit happy and flew upwards. The angels glided through the air. Everything seemed peaceful, until... A loud pop echoed through the area, followed by a gasp.

'What was that?!' shouted Ara. Pit looked behind him, only to see Maggie-Jayne tumbling down.

'MAGGIE-JAYNE!' screamed Tawn and dived after her. He pressed his wings against his body and started a nosedive. The speed skyrocketed and caught the angel a few feet above the ground.

'Pit! Ara! Help!' shouted Tawn with Maggie-Jayne in his hands. The two other angels descended too. But Pit interrupted his flight path when he heard a second pop. Something colourful shot past him at high speed.

'Wow! What was that?' exclaimed Pit. The angels were confused and dodged around, while more projectiles were shot.

'They look like darts,' said Ara. Pit's eyes widened. Someone wanted to shoot them down. Why humans? Why do you always want to stick your noses in our businesses, thought Pit. He and Ara descended and landed next to Tawn. Tawn had laid Maggie-Jayne on the ground. She had closed eyes and didn't make any movement.

'She's unconscious,' said Tawn. Ara gasped.

'How could that be?' asked she worried. Tawn pointed at her leg.

'Humans...' murmured he. Pit took a closer look by sitting down near her leg. He saw the cause: she was hit by a colourful feathered dart.

'Tranquilizer darts,' concluded Pit.

'Someone tried to shoot us down too!' exclaimed Ara.

'Can I just remove it?' asked Pit to Tawn.

'I don't see any problem,' answered he. Pit carefully pulled the dart out the angel's leg. The point was red and the capsule was empty. He threw it away, but Ara gave a angry glare at him.

'Don't pollute the environment with THAT,' said she.

'Okay okay okay! I will throw it in the trash can,' said Pit and threw it in the trash can. Every conscious angel turned his or her head when they heard a barking dog. The barking became louder and louder, as if the dog approached the winged adolescents.

'He's coming,' said Tawn and spread his wings. Pit and Ara did the same and the trio stood around Maggie-Jayne to protect her. The bushes rustled and a giant German Shepherd sprang through it, slowly approaching the angels.

'Euh...guys?' said Pit calm. He had fought Twinbellows after all, so a normal dog shouldn't be a huge problem. But he also didn't want sharp teeth in his flesh, so he had still spread wings to look mightier. Suddenly, the dog stood still and began barking in a regular rhythm. Its eyes still following the angels. More rustling noises were audible.

'Larry!' shouted somebody. The angels looked afraid at each other. A human was coming. They took a step backwards, closer to Maggie-Jayne, who was still unconscious. A man brushed the bush away and made eye contact with the angels.

'Angels...' whispered he. He set something on the ground: it was a cage. It was much to tiny for an angel, but big enough for a mid-sized bird. The angels made their weapons visible, so they showed they could fight. The man whistled and the dog walked to its boss.

'What do you want!' shouted Ara a bit afraid. The man looked at Maggie-Jayne.

'Oh sorry,' overstated he. 'I just thought I caught a huge magpie-jay. You see, I catch birds and sell them as pets. Magpie-jays are very popular you know. ' Pit doubted if he was telling the truth or that he was lying.

'But why did you shoot at us too?' asked Pit.

'Wait? Aren't you that angel from the news?' asked he. 'You know, the whole accident in New York?'

'Yes, you're right. And I thought you humans left us alone,' said Pit curtly. The man looked around.

'Nice try, but I am not going to. When I have caught you all, I will sell you for much money.'

'This is outlawed!' shouted Tawn.

'I know. Now everybody knows the existence of angels, there are illegal societies who collect information about you and pay millions to get you.'

'You are cruel and you don't see the consequences. Jack Harrison is dead and showed the world not to mess up with us,' said Pit angry.

'What is seventy-one minus thirty-eight?' asked he suddenly. The angels looked up, thinking.

'Euh...Seventy minus forty is thirty,' began Pit.

'Plus one is thirty-one,' added Ara.

'Plus two is thirty-three,' finished Tawn. 'But why this random question?'

'So you guys are distracted so I could load my dart gun,' smirked he. The angels gasped and dodged out of the way.

'Stop it!' shouted Ara. Pit pulled out his bow and shot an arrow straight in the barrel, clogging it.

'You stupid angel!' shouted the man at Pit. The angels started to shoot back. Arrows flew through the air and some of them hit the man.

'Get them Larry!' shouted the man, grabbing his wounded shoulder. The dog, whose name apparently was Larry run to Tawn and tried to bite him. Tawn saw it coming and protected himself with his blades. Pit shot an arrow in the man's chest.

'Argh...' groaned he when he collapsed. The dog ran afraid to its boss.

'Did you kill him?' asked Ara. Pit checked the man.

'No, but it will take some time for him to wake up.' The three angels heard a moan behind them. Maggie-Jayne was waking up.

**-Pitta.**


	19. Chapter 19 - preparing the medicine

**Another chappie! I'm nearing the end of this story, only one or two chapters left. So, if you haven't vote on my poll yet, please vote! It gives me an indication what you guys want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

Maggie-Jayne slowly opened her eyes. She saw three pair eyes looking at her.

'Are you ok?' asked Pit. She sat up and looked dizzy.

'I think so. What happened?' asked she.

'You have been darted,' said Tawn. 'Thanks to that man over there.' He pointed at the unconscious man. Maggie-Jayne immediately recoiled.

'Don't worry,' appeased Tawn. 'Do you think you can go further?' Maggie-Jayne stood carefully up and felt her head.

'Just a little headache, but I think we can go further,' said she.

'Are you sure?' asked Ara. She nodded.

'This all is my fault, so I don't want to be a delay,' said Maggie-Jayne.

'Then let's go,' said Ara.

'For Kite!' yelled Pit.

'For Kite!' repeated the rest. The angels unfolded their wings and took off, leaving the unconscious man and scared dog behind. Pit saw Maggie-Jayne having trouble finding balance. He took her hand and helped her.

'Can someone else help too?' asked he. Tawn flew to him and took Maggie-Jayne's other hand. The four angels flew up. Ara was leading and Tawn and Pit were assisting Maggie-Jayne. They were horribly delayed by the dart incident. The clouds became closer and closer and the surface lay far below.

'To lord Zeus' temple!' shouted Tawn and pointed to the right. Ara followed Tawn's signs and they soon saw the biggest temple in whole Skyworld. They ran up the stairs and opened the great doors.

'To the hospital room!' shouted Tawn. They ran through the building. Some angels looked confused behind when they ran past them. Pit opened the door and gasped when he saw Kite. She lay motionless on a bed. He walked to her.

'Kite...' said he. Her eyes were closed and breathed barely. A heart monitor made a bleep once in a few seconds, what meant her heart beat very slow.

'So you made it, sonny,' said someone behind Pit. He turned his head and saw Dyntos sitting in a chair.

'Lord Dyntos,' said Pit. 'Where can we prepare her medicine?' Dyntos stood up.

'Was it very difficult?' said he.

'It wasn't impossible,' said Ara behind him. The god walked slowly to Kite.

'You should know how much she has suffered.' He seemed to enjoy Kite's pain. 'The poison running through her body. Causing pain everywhere, driving her crazy. She already lost hope. The day before her heart attack, she whispered "Pit...why?" all the time.' Pit became angry and walked to Dyntos. He was stopped by someone. Someone who wanted to protect the angels, but wasn't able to, thanks to Dyntos.

'Calm down, Pit,' said Palutena. Pit made a smile.

'Lady Palutena!' exclaimed he happy. 'I thought Dyntos had put you asleep.'

'Since she can't help you anymore, I thought she could awake again,' said Dyntos. Palutena turned offended her head to the god.

'How dare you doing that trick again. You are an Olympian, you should know your manners! You poisoned an angel, made her suffer and made her boyfriend and some friends do dangerous things to save her. Don't be so wicked.' Palutena saw Maggie-Jayne.

'And what are you doing here? Bothering Kite, Pit, the Golden Eagle and the Feathered Rose?' asked she. Ara blushed. She hadn't heard that title in years.

'No, I'm here to save Kite,' protected Maggie-Jayne.

'That's true,' added Pit quickly.

'Oh...sorry,' apologised Palutena. 'I didn't know.'

'It's fine but we have on and a half hour left,' answered she.

'Where are the ingredients?' asked Pit. Dyntos pointed at a door.

'There are the ingredients and the formula.' The angels walked quickly through the door. All the amphoras and boxes stood on a desk. A parchment lay on the desk. Pit picked it up and read aloud.

'Step one, pour the water of the Styx in the golden cauldron.' Maggie-Jayne poured the silver amphora empty. She gave Pit a thumb up, as sign that it succeeded.

'Ok, right. Step two, mash the skull and the tooth in a separate bowl and add the result.' Tawn grabbed a bowl and began mashing the two ingredients, while Maggie-Jayne was stirring the water and Ara looked at the parchment to read the next step.

'Ara, you can already do step three. Pluck the feather barbs off the rachis, cut the petal into bits and put them in a separate bowl.' Ara followed the instructions and put the ingredients in a bowl. Meanwhile, Tawn was done and added the pulverized ingredients to the water.

'That looks disgusting,' said Maggie-Jayne, who was still stirring.

'Yes, I know,' answered Tawn. 'What can I do now?' Pit looked at the parchment.

'Well, Ara is busy with the next step. Ara are you finished?' asked he. The ruddy-haired angel looked at him.

'Just a second ago. What's next?' asked she.

'Drip the Shemum venom on the petal and feather and blend it.'

'Okay,' answered she and dripped the pearly liquid in the bowl and blended it.

'Can I add it?' asked she when she was done.

'Yep.' Ara walked to the cauldron and added the sticky colourful mix.

'Now we have all the ingredients used, you have to stir it until only a liquid remains,' said Pit.

'Stirring is my job,' said Maggie-Jayne and continued doing what she was doing the whole time. She stirred and stirred and stirred and the liquid contained less solid objects. After several minutes, the cauldron was filled with a red liquid.

'Are we finished?' asked Tawn. Pit remembered Dyntos' sentence that there was another ingredient left.

'Only that secret ingredient, what Dyntos didn't want to give us yet,' said Pit. The door opened and the god of the forge walked in.

'I see you have made the medicine,' said he. 'Good job, angels.'

'Only the last ingredient,' said Pit.

'You want to know what that is, huh?' said Dyntos.

'Don't fool around and tell,' said Ara. Dyntos grimaced.

'This do you need for it,' said he and showed the object.

**What will it be? See it next time!**

**-Pitta**


	20. Chapter 20 - blood, fluff and stars

**The last chapter is finished! I really enjoyed writing this, like all my other stories. And I'm trying in this chapter to write fluff, which is very difficult for me. I hope it's not crappy... Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.**

It was a syringe, made of glass and gold. That could mean one thing.

'Do we need blood?' asked Ara.

'Yes, your blood, to be exact,' said Dyntos. Wait huh, thought Pit.

'What do you mean?' asked Tawn, who stepped before Ara in protection.

'The last ingredient is the blood of all the angels who collected the ingredient and helped preparing the medicine.' The angels swallowed and began to sweat.

'But...don't we need four syringes?' asked Maggie-Jayne. Dyntos grimaced again.

'No, only one is enough,' said he. The angels looked confused and a bit disgusted at each other.

'Isn't that hygienic irresponsible?' asked Pit.

'Well, I hope none of you have transmissible diseases like hepatitis,' shrugged Ara.

'Blood testing is a standard procedure for a general and I'm healthy,' said Tawn.

'Me too,' said Pit.

'So do I,' said Ara. 'And you Maggie-Jayne?' Everyone looked at the blue-winged angel.

'I'm never tested, so I don't know,' said she.

'Then you will be at last,' said Ara. 'Who wants first?'

'Practically everyone,' answered Tawn. 'The first one has a clean needle.'

'I think Pit should be first. Kite is his girlfriend after all,' said Maggie-Jayne. Thank you Maggie-Jayne, thank you, thought Pit. The rest nodded. Pit grabbed the syringe. He stuck himself fearlessly in his leg and did what he had to do. After he was done, he emptied it in the cauldron and cleaned the point with a wet towel. He gave the cleaned syringe to Ara. She looked anxious and was sweaty. Tawn had noticed it and took gently her hand.

'Shall I do it?' asked he. Ara nodded slowly.

'Yes, thank you,' said she and held out her arm. Tawn whispered comforting things in her ear, so she could relax her arm. She looked away when Tawn carefully took her pure red blood. After he cleaned it, he also stuck himself. Man, they really act like addicted drug users, thought the author when she re-read her text, but she wasn't going to change it. The last one was Maggie-Jayne who looked insecure at the syringe in her hand. Although the angels had thoroughly cleaned it, she still disgusted the idea someone else used it before.

'Maggie-Jayne? Are you all right?' asked Pit, completely ignoring the author's thoughts.

'I...think so...' stammered she.

'Think about happy things,' tried Tawn.

'And think about the idea you can save Kite,' added Pit.

'Okay...' stammered she again and collected the last part of the ingredient. The medicine was complete! Pit stirred once again the liquid and gave a sigh in relief.

'One hour...just enough time,' said he.

'You did well there, sonny,' said Dyntos. 'You won the trial. You proved she really means much for you. You even managed to get Maggie-Jayne on your side.'

'We all lost people we love, but we have to live further,' smiled Maggie-Jayne and looked at Ara.

'That's how nature intended it,' said Ara.

'Hush, sonny. Go save your love,' said Dyntos. He handed Pit a glass bowl. Pit walked to the cauldron and scooped the bowl full of medicine. The red liquid turned transparent. Tawn opened the door and Pit walked through. Kite was still alive, although her heartbeat was slower than when he arrived. He slowly walked to her, not wanting to spill the medicine.

'Kite,' said he to the barely alive angel. Doctor Stork walked to him.

'Do you have the medicine?' asked he. Pit nodded.

'Yes.'

'Let me help,' said doctor Stork and carefully opened Kite's limp mouth a bit. Pit's heart beat faster when he held the bowl closer to Kite's face. The other angels entered the hospital room too. It is now or never, thought Pit. He placed the edge of the bowl on her lower lip and lifted his arm, so the liquid slowly flowed into her mouth. Pit poured the bowl empty. He carefully removed the bowl and waited. He hoped she would awake. Every second seemed to be horribly long. Pit had folded his hands and prayed to Palutena, who stood behind him, that it would work.

'Please...' whispered he. He waited and waited. Everybody was silent. Only the bleeping of the monitor made noises. The angels and gods waited in tension. Pit's heart was in his throat. If Kite didn't awake now, it would be the end. Pit made a jump when the monitor started bleeping faster. Kite's heart rhythm went back to normal speed.

'I think it works!' exclaimed Ara happy.

'Her eyelids are trembling. She will awake any moment,' said doctor Stork. 'Doctor Heron, come here!' The other doctor walked in and the room was even fuller. Now there were two gods, two angelic doctors, three generals, a co-general and a common angel. Kite's hand made a weak twitch. Pit gently took her hand.

'You are safe,' comforted he. He knew people who were about to awake from their coma were able to hear. Her lips started trembling and eventually...her eyes opened. Her stunning green eyes. The most beautiful eyes of the whole Skyworld, were visible again. The sparkle in her eyes transformed into blinking tears. Tears of joy rolled down Pit's cheeks too. Everyone else was gone in their minds.

'Kite,' said Pit and he swept a tear away. A weak smile grew on Kite's face.

'Pit...' answered she softly. Pit's smile was bigger than ever before. He embraced her in a tight hug. Pit couldn't resist against his tears and started crying in joy. Kite did the same. Ara and Tawn behind him kissed each other in joy. It triggered Pit's mind to express Kite his love. He pressed gently his lips on Kite's. That feeling, he had missed that so much. Their chests were resting on each other, so they could hear each other's heartbeat: rapidly and at the same time, like one heart. Their respiration was also fast. They eventually broke lip contact and stared in each other's eyes.

'What have I missed you,' said Pit.

'I've missed you too,' answered Kite and they continued kissing.

That evening, they sat on the grass in Angel Land's Central Park. Pit sat behind Kite. He was caressing her wings from her marginal underwing coverts to her primaries. His hands ran though her feathers, which had their luster back. They were smiling widely. This was the place Pit wanted to spend the evening with Kite. They looked at the sky.

'Look Pit!' exclaimed Kite and pointed at the sky. He saw a falling star.

'Make a wish,' said Pit. They both folded their hands and closed their eyes. After a few seconds they reopened their eyes.

'What have you wished?' asked Pit. Kite gave him a quick kiss.

'That we will be together forever,' said she. 'And you?'

'Exactly the same,' smiled Pit.

**This series has two complete stories now. I'm thinking of a prequel to Trainee in trouble, but I maybe take a break first for a week or something. I would like to thank all you reviewers, with**** That one Mudkip ****in particular. Until I'm back, check also my other stories!**


End file.
